How do I comfort thee?
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: COMPLETED!**(Sequel to Come back to me...)**Yaoi**AU*OOC** Goku & Vegeta have finally made a family together but evil threatens their happiness. (WARNING:implied rape/mpreg)
1. Ch1 To protect

How do I comfort thee? (sequel to Come Back To Me, Come Back To Us)  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
Rated: M for Mature  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**WARNING**: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

A/N: I'm back everyone! Finals are over and done with and now I can get back to what I love doing! And I want to say thank you for all of the reviews especially about the sequel.

Flames will be ignored.

This is not beta-read. Please excuse and mistakes.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 1: To protect

He was so exhausted. His body felt like a ton of bricks, but that was until he realized that someone was lying next to him.

An arm was draped over his chest and a leg was securely wrapped around his. Soft purring vibrated throughout the medium size room. A feeling of warmth and security was all that he needed to know that his protective mate was the one stretched out next to him.

Vegeta lazily opened his obsidian orbs; his internal clock informing him that it was late into the night. His senses alerting him that something was wrong. He turned his head to see that one of the bassinets was empty, but before he could untangle his self a nurse walked in with his son.

He closed his eyes to feign sleep and waited until the nurse carefully placed the tiny Saiyan back in his bed. No sooner than that was done Vegeta struck.

The nurse didn't see him coming. He had roughly grabbed her by the throat and snarled, baring sharp canines and incisors. His eyes flashed a teal color and the nurse knew that she didn't stand chance.

Goku woke-up the instant his mate jumped out of bed. He turned and saw that Vegeta had one of the hospital staff in a death grip, more than likely if he didn't stop the enraged royal, Vegeta would definitely snap her neck. Without another thought, Goku hit the button to summon Bulma and then turned his attention to his mate.

"Geta, let her go."

He didn't answer.

"Ve-ge-ta," Goku softly rolled the name.

Said person acknowledged the call by turning his head slightly never taking his eyes off the female.

"Please, tell me what's going-on, koi?" Pools of black ink stared into glazed over dark ones.

Goku never seen Vegeta like this except when he was being controlled by that no account Bibidi, but even then that look was mild compared to how he looks now. The ouja had a feral look upon his visage and at any given moment would strike like a rabid beast.

Bulma bursts into the royal suite and that set the chaos into motion. With a flick of his wrist, the crunching sounds of bones resonated in the room. Before the blue haired genius could blink Vegeta had her very much in the same position as the nurse, who now lay dead at Goku's bare feet.

"You are not wanted here human! I will not allow you to harm my children!" The ouja growled.

The message was clear, Vegeta's maternal instincts were twice as strong because of the twins and he would kill anyone whom he deems a potential threat to them. What struck Bulma as odd was the fact that Vegeta had attacked her and killed the nurse but totally ignored Goku.

She kept her mouth tightly closed not wanting to push Vegeta any further as well as conserve air. He was slowly starting to squeeze her wipe pipe shut. Bulma looked pleading at her friend to do something.

The larger male dare not move for fear of his mate killing their friend. Goku shimmered from the place by the bed and reappeared behind Vegeta. Before the short Saiyan could respond to the sudden move Goku grabbed the back of his neck and pinched the nerves to render him unconscious.

Bulma sank to the floor along with her husband thanking Kami for Goku's quick thinking.

"Bulma, are you okay?" He asked after settling Vegeta back in bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ge, just scared me shitless but other than that I'm cool."

She knows that from the pressure that Vegeta put around her delicate neck there would be bruises later.

"I don't get it. What made him just snap like that?" Goku wondered.

Bulma slowly walked over to the bed and lifted Vegeta's gown to make sure that he didn't tear any of his stitches. She noticed that one of the staples broke away but that could be easily repaired.

"Calm down, Goku. Vegeta was reacting to a threaten situation," Bulma explained.

"Threatening? Bulma, we would never do anything to harm him. I'm his mate for Kami's sake!"

The scientist dubbed doctor shook her head. "No, it wasn't his safety that he was concerned about, it was for the twins. Any parent feels the overwhelming need to protect their young.

"Unfortunately, with his past experience of childbirth and with Turlis still a problem and coupled with the fact that he's Saiyan, his senses are on high alert. Vegeta is very dangerous to everyone except you."

"ME?!" Goku had a puzzled look on his face. "But why me?"

"Well, think about it, Goku," Bulma paused as she administered a mild sedative to her husband. "Saiyans mostly rely on their sense of smell to alert them to danger or to recognized one's own mate from a look-a-like." Bulma was referring to him and Turlis.

Before she continued she set about cleaning and restapling the incision.

"A very ingenious system, to bad we humans don't have that. Anyway, your scent is very unique to him and vice versa. He's probably covered in it which is why he didn't attack you and he feels safe with you," she concluded.

Well, that made sense considering that fact that Vegeta was assaulted by Zarbon to end up pregnant with twins only to loose one of them. Then to be assaulted again by a male who looked exactly like his mate and end up loosing another child. His fear of something happening to his newborns was extremely high.

Goku ran long slender fingers through his black hair pulling it down only to have it perk up again. "Man, Bulma, this is serious. I think it's best that you inform that others that it might be awhile before they can see the twins. Did you contact the other Z fighters?"

"Yeah, they should be arriving here tomorrow," Bulma answered.

"Let me know when they get here. Until then you get some rest," Goku instructed.

"What about you ,Goku? You need to go to your room and sleep too," Bulma countered.

"No, I need to be here. I don't want anything to happed to Vegeta or to our kids because I decided to take a break. Guards are posted outside if anything happens to one of them I will know."

"Alright, I'll bring a change of clothes for you but in the meantime if Ge wakes up try to keep him calm. I don't want him to rip any more of his stitches. With his fast healing ability everything should be healed in a week or two but that won't happen if he's up killing people," Bulma gave a stern lecture and left.

Goku called for one of the guards to remove the body before he tended to the twins. He was a little surprised that they didn't cry from the high intensity of Vegeta's energy levels. He made sure that they were dry before he climbed back in bed with his partner.

The twins were content at the moment before their next feeding, which no doubt was what the nurse did before Vegeta took her life.

Goku studied the relax features of his lover. He still couldn't believe that his beloved prince, now king, was really his. Plus, the Saiyan royal gave him two beautiful children. Goku leaned over and gently kissed Vegeta's temple and settled down next to him.

His eyes doped until he could no longer hold them opened. Goku's last thoughts were how much he loved his mate and kids before succumbing to the effects of the sandman.

oOoOoOo

A dark shadow hovered outside the window of the royal suite hospital's room gazing at the Saiyan royal family. Black eyes lingering on the ouja and his mate before moving on to the bassinets that held the heirs to the throne. Thin lips turned up to a grim smile as a plan formed to gain the object of his desire.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Okay everyone this was the first chapter of the sequel. Tell me what you think, I know that it's short but I'm just getting warmed up so don't worry.

I don't know about any of you but being next the Vegeta would not be very good for my health. Do you think that he over reacted or do you think that it was understandable?

Please tell me your comments and any other questions that you might have.

Nemesis


	2. Ch2 Stay away

How do I comfort thee?  
  
Chapter 2: Stay away  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you again for the fantastic reviews. Just as a side note if anyone is new to this fic please go back and read 'Come back to me, Come back to us' it set the bases for this story line. Kewla had a question about Turlis' desire? Well, he actually wants Vegeta and the throne but seeing that he can't have the sexy royal, he has sights set on something else. Now, on with the story. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bulma went about the task of informing everyone that now was not a good time to see the new arrivals. She felt bad when their faces fell at the news especially Trunks and Goten but most of all Zarra.  
  
Zarra had been feeling a little left out of things since her 'Mother' found out that he was pregnant, and to top it all off Vegeta's spare time was being consumed with the Counsel and planet. On numerous occasions she heard Goku telling him that he needed to take it easy but the stubborn Saiyan was not having any of it.  
  
Vegeta had pushed his self until Bulma put her foot down thus removing him from all active duties including sexual relations with his mate.  
  
Now, Zarra was being left out in one of the most important events in her life because her 'Mother' was going through some hormonal problems. She slipped away from the group and headed back to the palace totally unaware of charcoal eyes watching her every move.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Loud wailing alerted the new 'Mother' to the distress of his young. Vegeta slowly got up out bed careful of his stitches and his mate. Every thing was a blur of the past twenty-four hours. He reached into the bassinet for his son and cradled him. Vegeta gently rocked the tiny infant until he emitted soft gurgling sounds. His daughter had clamed down as well sensing that her brother was no longer under distress.  
  
Vegeta placed the baby on the changing table and went about removing the spoiled diaper and replaced it with a fresh one. Once he was finished with that he placed the baby back in his bassinet and repeated the process with his daughter.  
  
The twins were quiet for the moment, not wanting to press their luck. They somehow knew that their 'Mother' was a bundle of nerves. Vegeta stood quietly at the utility counter preparing two bottles of formula.  
  
Unfortunately, since he didn't carry to full term the bonding with the twins might be a little difficult for him. Seeing that during the last month of fetal development his body would have under went another change and that was the growth of mammary glands. With Zarra, he was able to feed her for the first five months then switch her over to a bottle but now with the twins he was feeling a little detach from them.  
  
Vegeta was so absorbed in his musings that he failed to realize that his mate was wide-eyed and bushy tailed. Strong arms wrapped the royal in a loving embrace.  
  
"I thought that you would be still sleep?" He asked a little curious as to why the other male was awake.  
  
"No. I sensed that you were bothered by something and I got up to check on you" Goku replied.  
  
"Care to share what's on your mind?" Goku offered as he trailed tender kisses down his mate's jaw line and neck.  
  
Vegeta was losing his self in the sensation unable to form a thought. It was something about the way Goku showed his love to the former prince that always made him forget about what he was thinking. Vegeta barely finished mixing the milk when he turned around in his lover's embrace.  
  
He snaked his arms around the larger male and gave into the sweet caress of soft lips upon his. Goku darted his tongue over Vegeta's lower lip and immediately begun his quest inside the inviting mouth of his mate.  
  
Tongues battled for superiority never backing down. Tails also joined in the heated frenzy of wanting to be dominate, but their tender moment came to an abrupt end when the twins decided that they were tired of waiting for their food.  
  
Goku and Vegeta blinked at each other and chuckled at their children and grabbed the bottles. Vegeta picked up his daughter and Goku settled on the other bed with his son. Both infants were unwrapped from their blankets and instantly grabbed onto the bottles of plastic, practically feeding themselves, while tails wrapped securely around their parents' wrists.  
  
"Geta, we need to give them names. We just can't keep calling them twins."  
  
The other male scrunched his brows together knowing that his mate was right. Had he been thinking, they should had thought up names way before this considering that they were told that there were two babies.  
  
"How about Gogeta and Monaka?" He offered seeing that Goku was being no help and he was the one to bring up the topic.  
  
"That sounds great." Goku said not really paying attention. "Geta when can the others see them? They've been waiting for a couple of days now" The larger Saiyan wanted their family and friends to see his kids but they would be endanger just by walking into the room.  
  
Vegeta's facial features changed in a matter of seconds from proud and content to hard and menacing.  
  
Well, this wasn't the type of response that Goku was hoping for.  
  
"Not for another two weeks" Vegeta simply stated.  
  
"NANI?!! Why that long?" Goku was floored.  
  
"For one I might decide to rip out their throats" Vegeta began to explain. The first reason was very obvious to the younger male.  
  
"Second they can not have different scents assaulting them. Their noses are too sensitive now plus they only need contact with us so that they can get acquainted with our scent, and third---" Vegeta hesitated for a minute.  
  
He wasn't sure how he was going to explain the next reason. He looked away from dark soft windows.  
  
"What's wrong Geta? Does it have to do with how you were feeling earlier?"  
  
Vegeta marveled at his mate's insight. Goku had an uncanny ability to read him like a book and that was something that Bulma couldn't do well. She knew when he was in a bad mood or what buttons to push to get him riled but she barely understood him as a Saiyan.  
  
"Hai, it has to do with that. I'm not bonding well with the twins" The royal admitted.  
  
"How is that possible? You seem to be getting along fine to me"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. Flame hair swayed slightly from the movement. He inhaled deeply and opened his mouth but someone knocked on the door and opened it. Before any other words were formed Vegeta growled, hugging his daughter closer to his chest.  
  
"It's me Bulma"  
  
"Bul it's really not a good time to visit" Goku said as he judged Vegeta's energy levels.  
  
"I need to make sure that Ge and the twins are doing well"  
  
"Everything is fine but Vegeta is on the wary side right now so why don't you came back when his asleep" He was trying to keep her from progressing further in the room.  
  
"Okay, just let me know if you two need anything" Bulma quietly backed out of the door and shut it.  
  
The Earth raised Saiyan let out a breath of air. Vegeta was starting to scare him. He looked at his mate with a concern look. He knew that Vegeta had a hard time with Zarra but he didn't think that it would be to the point that he would be this aggressive toward his family with the newborns.  
  
Vegeta had calmed somewhat and settled down on the edge of the bed. Monaka had finished her bottle and now she was asleep in her 'Mother's' warm embrace. The ouja placed her back into her bassinet before he lay down. His adrenaline was wearing off and he wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
"After tomorrow we move into our room. I'm tired of all of the interruptions." With that the royal turned over and promptly drifted off to sleep.  
  
The young male blinked at his mate. Goku gently placed his son in his little bed as well. Thinking about what has happened. He didn't remember Chi-Chi being like this after birth; but then again she wasn't a Saiyan. It seems that Vegeta had a little bit more going on than he realized at first and he was going to do everything that he could to help him through it.  
  
The fact was, Vegeta lived through almost the worst of situations that no one could ever imagine and he was scared especially now with two babies to handle. Unfortunately, Goku couldn't ask for help until Vegeta got over the feeling of everyone being a threat to the twins.  
  
Goku sighed, getting up and laying his son back down. He went into the bathroom to wash his face. If he thought that Vegeta was a nightmare when he was pregnant, holy cow he's going to a freaking pain in the ass during post-pardum.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bulma stood outside of the royal suite trying to keep her tears from falling. As she began the short walk back toward her office with her head down when she ran into something hard. Being knocked on her butt was something she was not expecting.  
  
"Ouch!" She rubbed the underside of her bottom.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, are you alright?"  
  
Another pair of hands assisted with the first and hauled her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Zarbon wanted to see if Vegeta was any less reserve about letting us see the twins"  
  
"No. Sorry, I'm afraid not Raditz. If anything he's more alert, which suggests that his incision must be healing with no problem" Bulma explained with a sad expression.  
  
Raditz noticed her down cast face and decided not to peruse it any further. He grabbed Zarbon by the hand and nudged him away. The tall reptile understood the message and followed his mate's led.  
  
"We'll talk with you later Bulma"  
  
"Wait didn't Chi-Chi say something about a party?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we're gonna have to tell her to hold off on it" Raditz replied.  
  
"Well, since it's going to be awhile I'm going to have Gohan teleport me back to Earth to buy some things. Maybe that will get my mind off of things here." Bulma offered.  
  
"I think that's a great idea." Raditz said with Zarbon standing off to the side listening with interest.  
  
"I'll see ya around you two" Bulma smiled and left the couple standing in the corridor.  
  
Both walked silently away from the blue haired genius.  
  
"Okay, now what?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"Dunno? I guess we're gonna have to wait until the bonding process is over." Raditz said.  
  
Zarbon stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his mate. "You mean to tell me that there's a grace period before we can see them?"  
  
Ooops, Raditz forgot to mention that small detail. He nodded his head.  
  
"Come-on let's get back and you can tell everyone that this baby shower thing or whatever it is has to wait until this is over"  
  
But that wasn't what the long spiky haired Saiyan had in mind. "On second thought, I have a better idea" He said with a sly smile.  
  
Zarbon smiled as well knowing what he was thinking. Once they were outside they took to the air heading back to their room.  
  
As he flew over the structures, Raditz still remember the conversation that he had with Vegeta almost five months ago and he was glad that his former charge stepped in.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
It was just a few hours after the trail hearing for the Counsel that prove to be more than satisfactory for everyone including the prince. Raditz had finished his rounds for the night and checked in on Zarra. He had to make sure that the guards posted around her room were not slacking off and in addition to that he had to do the same for Trunks.  
  
He smiled at the thought of those two and not to mention Goku's youngest brat, Goten. All three were a pain. They were trouble to the highest degree. If one didn't get into trouble with him the other two did. Even though Zarra was older than Trunks and Goten she treated them as if they were her age.  
  
That was the only thing about her growing up was that she had no one her age to play with. Damn, Turlis. He made sure that she was isolated from the rest of the Saiyan population, but now she was in seventh heaven because she was reunited with Vegeta and two she had another brother.  
  
Raditz had arrived in his quarters not far away from the royal heirs when he saw his message screen flashing.  
  
{Commander Raditz, please report to Prince Vegeta in the observation hall at once}  
  
Ten minutes later Raditz was standing behind the regal prince. Vegeta was staring out of one of the bay windows. He started talking after the older Saiyan made his presence known. Half way through the conversation Raditz heart took a dive.  
  
"I usually let my subjects decide when and who they should take as a mate but seeing that you have an interest in a certain non-Saiyan male I have no choice but to intervene." The prince stated as his finally came about to look at his one time bodyguard, now friend.  
  
Vegeta continued on without missing a beat. "Commander Raditz, first son of the late Bardock and bodyguard to the first princess. I hear by order you to take a mate by the next full moon. If you do not then I will be force to send your intended away."  
  
Raditz was shocked beyond words.  
  
"Uh, Vegeta. May I ask why?"  
  
"Because Raditz I am tried of Zarbon chasing my tail when I know that in truth he likes you. Hell, he is probably in love with for all I know. He is letting his infatuation with me blind him to other suitable partners and I feel that you would make him happy with everything that he has been through." Vegeta put on his usual smirk. "You have one month before the next full moon. I suggest that you initiate the mating ritual"  
  
Vegeta turned his back on the brawny longhaired warrior letting him know that it was a closed discussion.  
  
Raditz left the hall not sure what to make of anything, but he knew that he had one month to get his ass in gear and try to win the tall sexy Adonis heart before Vegeta carried out his threat. Well, the first thing that he was going to do was get a good nights sleep then think up a plan to woe the unattainable reptile.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Zarbon was hard at work in his office when a messenger knock on his door. He was totally surprised by the letter that he almost spilled water all over his financial reports that was due by the end of the day for Vegeta.  
  
It was an invitation to dinner from none other than Raditz. Zarbon sat back in his chair and thought about the rough long spiky hair Saiyan. Not to say that he didn't think about him often, but Zarbon had been thinking about him since they had been thrown together.  
  
He always thought that he could somehow attach his self to Vegeta because they had a child together but the prince firmly stated that there was no chance in Hell that that possibility would ever happen. Zarbon was a little sad at that but it didn't keep him from other prospects.  
  
Even though he have not gave it much thought about trying to obtain a mate because Turlis had shot that idea down when turned him into a first class whore. To be used any time of the day by the Saiyan soldiers that was aboard the ship as well as the low life scum who held Saiyan warriors as slaves.  
  
He was just glad that didn't go through the 'Change' with any of them. Zarbon would have been mortified by that transformation alone. Eventually, he would have to tell Raditz if he wanted to pursue a relationship with him, which he hopes that this invite to diner means.  
  
A slight smile lit his face. This was going to be a very interesting dinner indeed.  
  
Dinner was something that the tall pale green reptile didn't expect. Raditz had set-up a picnic setting in the royal garden, courtesy of Vegeta. The sliver of the moon highlighted the area given it surreal effect. Zarbon was stunned speechless. He didn't know what to make of it. It was obvious that Raditz had a mission to carry out and he wasn't going to take no for answer.  
  
Five minutes later, Raditz joined Zarbon. "I hope that this all right that we eat outside considering that it's still warm?"  
  
"This is fine" Zarbon was a little nervous. "I don't mean to be a kill joy or anything but why are you doing all of this?"  
  
He gestured with his out stretched hands.  
  
Raditz swallowed knowing that this was going to come-up and he was prepared to answer the question. "I." He started but the words were caught in his throat.  
  
He wasn't sure if he should be to the point or not but no one never got anywhere if they didn't speak what was on their mind.  
  
"For some time now, I've been attracted to someone" Raditz began again.  
  
Zarbon's heart fell but tried to not let it show. He figured that the Saiyan was going to tell him that he wanted to be 'just' friends with him. Fuck! How could life be so terrible?  
  
"I did something last night that I haven't done in years and that was dream about my future mate. And believe it or not that one I'm suppose to take on as a mate is not even Saiyan." Raditz paused to see Zarbon's reaction.  
  
The other male was holding his breath. This was an unexpected turn.  
  
"In all honesty Zarbon, I'm in love with you."  
  
Zarbon wasn't sure that he heard correctly. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I'm in love with you and I want to claim you as my mate" Raditz waited until his intended digested the information.  
  
Zarbon's yellow-amber orbs expanded to the size of saucers as he realized what Raditz just asked him, but his face took on a somber expression.  
  
"I'm delighted that you asked me to be your mate but I'm not Saiyan"  
  
Raditz smiled. "I know"  
  
"@_@"  
  
"Even though you're not Saiyan we can still go through the mating ritual because you *are* my intended mate. We are destined to be together"  
  
Dinner was forgotten as Raditz leaned over and kissed his prized.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Zarbon and Raditz touched down on the balcony that led into their room. The Saiyan turned and grabbed his lover drawing him in for a long breath-taking kiss. His black tail wrapped around Zarbon's slender waist bringing him closer.  
  
He pulled away somewhat gazing into exotic eyes. "Aishiteru Zar" Then the brawny warrior grabbed his mate's hand and lead him inside.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Well, tell me what you think? I got a little mushy toward the end but I was in one of those moods. Because after this it's anyone's game. Anyway, what did Zarbon mean when he said change? Hmm, it seems that Raditz is going to be in for a little surprise. If anyone knows what it is, let me know. And omg! Goku is going to have his hands full with Vegeta. Will our hero survive? Hmm, don't know but be prepared ^_~ Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you have.  
  
Nemesis 


	3. Ch3 Why me?

How do I comfort thee?  
  
Chapter 3: Why me?  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ Two weeks later ~  
  
The word went out that Vegeta had given birth to twins. As part of his duty as the ruling monarch, the Counsel urged Vegeta to have open court for the people to pay their respects to the new heirs of Vegetasei.  
  
A public ceremony was something that he wanted to avoid. The threat of Turlis was still an issue even though he not made his presence known anywhere; the royal could feel deep inside his being that the mad craze Saiyan was close.  
  
But little did he know about how right he was.  
  
The night before the twins' big day, Vegeta lay awake tossing and turning unable to sleep. He finally came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to get any rest. He sat up in bed quietly and switched on the lamp on the night table. He glances over in the bassinets to make sure that he didn't disturb his offspring.  
  
It was a little passed two in the morning and his mate was dead to the world. Vegeta went to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He always took a hot relaxing shower whenever he couldn't sleep or train but his over protectiveness for his young would not allow him to leave them for any great length of time.  
  
Vegeta stood under the steady stream of hot water unable to shake the feeling of foreboding.  
  
After the shower, he dried off with one of the many towels stored in the luxurious bathroom. He returned into the main room and slipped on a fresh pair of black silk boxers and eased back into bed. Once he turned off the light and his head hit the pillow an arm pulled him close to the body next to him.  
  
"Don't worry about tomorrow koi" Goku whispered snuggling closer to his mate.  
  
"I can't help it" Vegeta settled further into his pillow and ran one hand along the contours of Goku's arm.  
  
"You let me worry about Turlis and you worry about the twins. Besides, all the Z fighters are here and they will help keep an eye on things."  
  
The ouja's mind was eased somewhat but not enough to get back to sleep. He inhaled deeply taking in the scent of his newborns as well as his mate's Earth wood scent. Even after all this time away from their adoptive planet, Goku still had retained its pleasant aroma.  
  
Immediately his desire for the larger Saiyan took over. Well, why the Hell not? It's been way over two months since they made out and Bulma was permitted to check Vegeta stitches. She gave the go ahead for him to return to regular activities except court proceedings. He wouldn't be doing that for at least 3 more months.  
  
Now, the staples were removed and a barely visible scar was all that remains of the cesarean.  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku in the quietness of their dark room, even though it was pitch black the couple could still see each other with their heighten eye sight. Goku climbed up to his mate and carefully straddled his hips. He leaned down toward him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Tell me what you want koi?" An onyx tail sneaked around and began making small circles on Vegeta's chest.  
  
Being a Saiyan of so few words, Vegeta had came to the realization that he could be expressive with the Earth raised Saiyan.  
  
"I want you Kakarott." Came his needy reply. He reached around Goku with his arms and legs drawing his young mate closer.  
  
Goku read the invitation as 'there-will-be-no-foreplay-this-time'. He loved Vegeta's non-communicative skills. He could feel the throbbing of his erection as he positioned it at his mate's entrance.  
  
Kami! How long had it been since they made love like this? Ages, it seems like. Vegeta raised his ki a little so he would be able to take the initial intrusion without much pain.  
  
Both sucked-up air when they heard. "WAAANN!!!"  
  
Noooo!!! This was not happening! Not now. Goku stilled his movement and prayed that the twins would quiet down and go back to sleep, but all hopes of wanting to be as one with his mate were dashed when Vegeta told him to get up.  
  
"Kakarott, go see about them while I get cleaned up"  
  
Well, this fucking bites the big one. "Okay" Goku responded dejectedly. He tail hung behind him showing his depressed state.  
  
What else could the easy going Saiyan do? The twins were Vegeta's top priority before his own needs. He just hopes that this wouldn't be a daily routine with the twins or else he was going to have to start relieving his self in the bathroom.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zarra woke-up early and headed to her parent's room. She accepted Goku as her Step-dad when she had meet him the night of Vegeta's assault. She immediately took a liking to the brawny warrior. He had always gave off the impression of a warm loving feeling and wondered if was like that with everyone that he came in contact with.  
  
The little princess gently knocked on the door and waited. Zarra was still dressed in her light blue sleeping gown that showed more skin than the law allowed. The guards posted outside her 'Mother's' door took secretive peeks at the young royal. Zarra had on a robe that covered her maturing body but didn't cover enough from prying eyes.  
  
Within a couple of days it will be her birthday. She cringed at the thought because she would be at the age to take on a mate. Boys at least had visions or dreams of their future mate as well as that they didn't come of age until they were eighteen. Reason being that they needed their minds on fighting and not sex.  
  
The door opened and in she went. Immediately her sensitive nose was invaded by an unfamiliar scent. One she recognized as sweat but the other she couldn't identify.  
  
The curtains were drawn back to give the room a faint golden glow. She slowly walked by the arrangement of furniture to stand next to Vegeta. She always wondered why her 'Mother' smelt like Goku. When she was younger she would see glimpses of them through the bond that she had with Vegeta.  
  
Then when the ki collard was removed she got an eye full of Goku and Vegeta when they reunited after the Turlis incident. Well, that was until Vegeta realized that she was seeing them on an intimate level. From that point on he'd been blocking her whenever they were together in that way.  
  
Vegeta had finished changing the twins when his daughter knocked on the door. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be reeking havoc somewhere with Trunks and Goten?"  
  
So, he had found out about that little stunt that they pulled a few weeks ago. Zarra smiled at her 'Mother'. She managed to grow a few more inches over the pass couple of months and she was just above his eye level.  
  
"Um, I wanted to see how you were feeling and to see if you needed any help with the twins." She asked quietly. She noticed Goku sprawled out in the gigantic bed behind Vegeta purring softly.  
  
"Everything is fine princess." Vegeta finally got a good look at her attire and was not pleased in the least. "Zarra, after today you can not run around wearing your pajamas"  
  
She looked back down at herself and felt her face getting extremely warm. "Gomen"  
  
"Do not be sorry. I do not want some unworthy male trying to take advantage of you. Zarra you will be of age soon and I am not at my maximum to protect you." Vegeta's concern was Turlis but he wasn't about to tell his daughter that.  
  
"Don't worry. Uncle Raditz and Goku has been helping me with my training since you went on maternity." Zarra smiled at the thought of her teachers. Both were ready to skin her alive for her lack of skill.  
  
As a fact Saiyan females were not built for fighting they were made for childbirth. Their job was mainly for breeding that's why they went into heat at an early age than boys.  
  
"At any rate, I do not want you walking around like that or without your bodyguard"  
  
"Bu-but DAAD! Uncle Raditz is sooo busy with other duties and I get tired of waiting for him." She always had to tagged along with him on patrols and missed out on play time with Trunks and Goten and they didn't need protection because they were boys and had a higher power level.  
  
"I do not care. If you that your life is not the important than I suggest that you spend some 'quality' time with your father" Vegeta smirk when her facial expression changed to that of horror.  
  
/Oh, no! Please, anything but that!/ She thought. Spending the entire day with her father was something that she wanted to avoid. She loved him just as much as her 'Mother' but spending all day in the financial department was not her ideal of fun.  
  
After a time Vegeta had noticed Zarbon's ability with dollars and cents. He gave him the position of Chief Financial Advisor. Zarbon had been successful straightening out Vegetasei poorly kept accounting ledgers.  
  
Zarra thought about how many ways she could die just out of pure boredom.  
  
"Uh, on second thought I'll just hang with Uncle Raditz" She said crossing her arms very much like Vegeta.  
  
"Good. Now, go and get some breakfast"  
  
She walked-up to Vegeta and hugged him. "I love you mom"  
  
Vegeta was at a loss for words. Where did that come from? He could only return the gesture. His daughter hardly ever called him 'mom'. She usually called him 'Otousan or Dad', but this took him for a loop. Zarra left before he could get his act together. For a few minutes he stared unblinking at the door.  
  
"You know Geta that she has you wrapped around her little finger"  
  
"Shut-up Kakarott" Vegeta countered knowing that he was right.  
  
Goku chuckled and pulled back the covers on the bed and patted the mattress. "Come back to bed koi. We still have a few more hours until we have to leave."  
  
The older Saiyan gave his mate a sideward glance. "I thought that you were tired from our earlier romp?" Vegeta said with a devious smile.  
  
After they had gotten the twins settled from when they were interrupted, Vegeta jumped Goku and took him for all he was worth. Not that Goku minded, it was just the opposite. He rivaled in the sensation when Vegeta was the aggressor.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm never too tired to show you how much I love you."  
  
Goku was a tad bit sore but who says that he couldn't return the favor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Preparations were being made for the princess' birthday celebration. The invitations had been sent to Vegetasei neighboring allies. The decorations were being made as well as the extensive wine and food list to accommodate the Royal family and the Saiyan Elite.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi got a head start and went back to Earth on several shopping trips to find the right evening gown for the occasion. They management to convince Gohan to take them and he was exhausted even Videl had jumped on the wagon to go along for a chance to find something that would make the shy demi-Saiyan drool.  
  
Zarra had refused to leave her room because every single male was starting to crowd outside her door. Since Vegeta was busy with the twins, he couldn't go and let the would-be suitors know that she was off limits, so he sent word to her Father.  
  
It was in the early morning hours when there was a knock on the door. Raditz blinked a few times before he realized that someone was knocking on his door. He stretched out and rubbed his tired eyes before he rolled over from behind his lover. He threw on a pair of gi bottoms and a T-shirt.  
  
He soundlessly made his way to the door without disturbing his mate. Raditz opened it only to be greeted by an envelope addressed to Zarbon. Apparently, the messenger didn't want to get cursed out for waking the occupants inside and left the letter on the floor.  
  
Raditz ran long fingers threw the front of his wild black hair and went back into his room. He crawled back under the warm covers shaking Zarbon awake in the process. Sleepy yellow-amber eyes scrunched tight then blinked a few times before they fully opened.  
  
"Please tell me that it's not time to get up?" He asked while using his fingers to brush back long strains of emerald colored hair.  
  
"I wish. You have a message that was just delivered." Raditz said as he shoved the white envelope in front of his mate's sleepy face.  
  
That caught his attention. "Wha?" Zarbon blinked.  
  
"Don't' know. Just open it" Raditz said.  
  
Zarbon flipped over from his stomach and sat up. Tearing into the mysterious letter. His eyes widen in surprised once he recognized the beautiful neat penmanship.  
  
"Well?" Raditz asked his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"It's---from Vegeta" Zarbon stated.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Zarbon read the letter out loud.  
  
{Zarbon,  
  
Currently I have my hands full the Gogeta and Monaka, and I am not able to rectify the situation with Zarra. Please, see to this matter at once, her scent as an available female has attracted every possible single male in the palace. Unless, you want to become a grandfather soon, I suggest that you get to her bedchamber immediately.  
  
~King Vegeta}  
  
Once the green skinned warrior finished reading the letter he jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Ten minutes later he was dressed and was out the door. Luckily his quarters was just around the corridor. Zarbon stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
A herd of Saiyan males was literally crawling at his daughter's door. Fortunately for him no one knew that he was her father.  
  
"Excuse me mates but shouldn't you guys be off doing training or something."  
  
The crowd of teens looked at him giving him dirty looks.  
  
"Back off. The princess is deciding which one of us she wants to mate with" One tall fair teen said.  
  
"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. You see her parents have a say in who she will take as a mate"' Zarbon coolly replied.  
  
"Well, His Majesty is busy with his other offspring at the moment and we have yet t see her Mother" He replied.  
  
Zarbon was trying desperately not to loose his patience. "For your information, His Majesty is her 'Mother'"  
  
All their faces dropped at the revelation. "How do you know that?" The teen was unwilling to believe it.  
  
The rest of them nodded their head in agreement. Zarbon smiled and said, "Because I'm her Father"  
  
"NO! YOU LIE! His Majesty wouldn't associate with a whore like you!"  
  
Zarbon was so involved with the crowd of disbeliever's that he didn't see the short male approach.  
  
"I suggest that you listen to him"  
  
All the teens froze in place and slowly turned around. Zarbon looked over their heads and stared back into dark eyes. Standing before them dressed in a black spandex full body suit with customary white gloves and boots was none other than, "Your-Your Majesty! What uh brings you here?" Another youth choked out.  
  
Zarbon had a pretty good guess. Every since Namek, Vegeta began tapping into his hidden power and started sensing power levels. An ability that he, Goku, and the other human fighters from Earth possess.  
  
Vegeta's obsidian orbs narrowed and Zarbon knew that playtime was over with these adolence.  
  
"The princess informed me that you were not leaving when Zarbon polity told you too." And the fact that the lean warrior's ki was spiking dangerously alerted Vegeta.  
  
The royal left the twins in their father's care and headed toward Zarra's bedroom. He didn't care for the scene that was going on outside her door.  
  
The nervous teen gulp, their king was not in the mood to listen to any bullshit excuses as to why they haven't left when they were told but then again Zarbon wasn't a Saiyan, so his word was basically worthless to them.  
  
"But Your Majesty he's nothing more than a commoner and should not be allow on the palace grounds let alone telling us what to do."  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
The teen reeled back from the hit. He was totally unprepared for the strike. His face was throbbing and was starting to swell from the blow.  
  
"GGRRH! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR PRINCESS' FATHER IN SUCH A MANNER. HE HAD NO CONTROL OVER WHAT THAT BASTARD TURLIS DID TO HIM AND YOU WILL *NEVER* REFER TO HIM AS SUCH AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"  
  
They bowed their heads but one up start teen was not going to let it drop. "Your majesty we only have your word as our King that he is Princess Zarra's father. We are not that gullible t believe just anything you sprout out to us." The tall teen said.  
  
Vegeta growled and before all of them could blink he had the smart-ass youth off the white tile floor by his throat.  
  
"So you want proof? Then I'll show you" His voice dropped to arctic levels.  
  
The door open and revealed the Saiyan oujo dressed in blue jeans and a black halter top that Bulma gave her. Vegeta telepathically told her to come out of the room. The sea of boys parted for her and bowed showing their respect.  
  
"Zarra, please stand next to Zarbon" Vegeta ordered. Without a word she was beside her father. "Now, the both of you look directly at us."  
  
In one fluid motion, mirror yellow-amber eyes gazed back at the enthralled group of Saiyans. Even though Zarra had Vegeta's strong facial features and hair coloring there was no doubt that Zarbon was her father. She had his eyes right down to the narrowing edges and elegant eyebrows that gave them an exotic look.  
  
"Now, brat consider this just a warning. If I had not shown up when I did, Zarbon probably would have blasted all of you into the next dimension but that is not to say that I would not do the same."  
  
Vegeta dropped the impetuous youth as the boy struggled to get air to his lungs, the royal gave his guarantee not to try his patience again.  
  
"If you ever cross me again boy you are going to wish that Zarbon had killed you because it would quick. I will show you no mercy." And to back his threat he instantly transformed.  
  
Menacing teal eyes gauged their reaction. He almost laughed at how scared they were and that's what he wanted.  
  
"Now, get your sorry asses out of here before I change my mind" Vegeta growled.  
  
The short royal waited until all of the teens were gone before he approached Zarbon and Zarra. The birthday girl was thankful that her parents settled the 'mob' outside her door now maybe she could go see Bulma. The scientist had purchased a few dozen dresses from Earth and Zarra couldn't wait to see them.  
  
"I'll see you later" But she didn't get far.  
  
"And where do you think you're going Miss?" Zarbon asked. Vegeta said nothing but held the same questioning look.  
  
"I was on my way to visit Bulma and no???" Zarra faulted as Zarbon shook his head. "What do you mean no?"  
  
"We've already dealt with the first waves of males trying to get you as a mate and you will not be leaving your quarters until the party. I suggest that you tell the woman and her harpy friend to come and see you. As of this moment you are on lock down." Vegeta interjected.  
  
Zarra turned tear filled eyes to her father hoping that he could change Vegeta's mind.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but Vegeta's right. As of this moment this topic is no longer open for discussion"  
  
"I-I can't believe the both of you! How could you simply lock me in my room like I'm some prisoner. This is not fair! Today is my birthday!" She no longer held back her tears.  
  
"Life is not fair so live with it. We do not want anything happening to you- --"  
  
"So you say! I don't see what I need protection from!" She shouted as she cut Vegeta off then ran back into her room.  
  
Vegeta was about to go after her when Zarbon stopped him. "Let her be"  
  
"I'm not being a good parent am I?"  
  
"You're being too hard on yourself besides she doesn't understand yet." Zarbon offered.  
  
Vegeta slowly made his way back to his room. He felt bad, this was his first blow-up with Zarra and he failed miserable at trying to discipline her. He was so caught up with trying to figure out his daughter that he failed to notice the absent of guards by her door.  
  
Zarbon left shortly after Vegeta heading toward his office. He knew that Raditz was up and about so he was in no hurry to get back to his room.  
  
The long corridor was quiet and deserted. Soundless black boots stepped over the bodies of the guards that were posted at the princess' door.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Zarra finished talking to Bulma on the vid-phone explaining what happened when she heard someone knocking at her door. Without thinking she released the lock.  
  
"I'm not speaking---"  
  
She was shoved back into her room. A hand clamp over her mouth to keep her from calling for help. She struggled somewhat but a funny scent in the cloth that covered her nose was making her very sleepy. After a few moments she went limp in strong muscular arms.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tired yellow-amber orbs opened trying to focus. Zarra sat up. She looked around the small dark room. A door that was barely open was a few feet away, which she imagined to be the bathroom. There was a bed, that she was currently on, and a night table, one window on the other side of the room as well as dresser. Next to the dresser was a desk with lamp. The room was neat and clean surprisingly.  
  
Zarra knew that she was no longer on the palace grounds. She had a feeling of Dejavu especially when she felt cold metal around her throat. Her heart began to pump faster for she knew what it was without looking in a mirror. She jumped when she spotted a figure sitting across from her in a chair.  
  
"I see that you're awake"  
  
Only one name came to mind. "Turlis" He nodded his head. "Wh-what do you want with me?" Zarra study him for a moment. He was bare from the waist up and only had on pair of black spandex shorts.  
  
He smiled and stalked toward her with a predatory glint in his black eyes. "Since I can't have Vegeta you will give me what I want."  
  
"And-and what's that?" She asked trying to back away from him but he grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"An heir" Turlis simply answered and threw her on the bed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ A few fours later ~  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi had been trying for sometime to contact Zarra. The genius from Earth finally had enough of staring at the door and overrides the security lock. The door slid opened to an empty room.  
  
"What happened in here?" Chi-Chi asked mostly to herself but Bulma heard.  
  
"I don't know Chi but this can't be good"  
  
Broken pieces of furniture was by the door as well as an over turned table and a broken lamp. The window was pried opened from the inside and seeing that the princess didn't have the strength to accomplish such a feat a mature male had have done it.  
  
Bulma noticed a discarded white cloth on the floor. She picked it up and sniffed. Her vision blurred somewhat as she saw red and yellow spots. Chi- Chi rushed to her side before she fell over from the pungent aroma.  
  
"What's that Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Chloroform"  
  
Both women looked at each other and bolted out of the room. This was not good at all, Vegeta and Zarbon was going to be devastated, Turlis had kidnapped Zarra.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Hold on everyone this is going to get worst before it gets better, sorry _ Can you believe that this has happened? What do you think that Turlis is going to do now since his has Zarra? Tell me your thoughts and any comments.  
  
Nemesis 


	4. Ch4 How do I comfort thee?

How do I comfort thee?  
  
Chapter 4: How do I comfort thee?  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Some parts of this chapter is not for the weak at heart. If you feel that you can't handle it, like me, please skip. I would like to say thank you everyone for the fabulous reviews. Oh, yeah! Kewla to answer your question: How old is Zarra? She's 11, but she at the age that she can take a mate. Remember, females mature earlier than males for breeding because there were so few of them. If anyone has any other questions please email or leave it in your review.  
  
Now, on with the story ^_~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ Three months later ~  
  
It was very hard for the Saiyan no ouja to accept the fact that he might not ever see his daughter again. He and his mate as well as Raditz and Zarbon searched the ends of Vegetasei looking for her. Vegeta was becoming more withdrawn from everyone including the twins. Goku didn't know how to comfort his mate. It was bad enough that Vegeta was having a tough time adjusting to his offspring but now with Zarra gone he practically went ballistic.  
  
Raditz was at a loss with Zarbon as well. They hadn't made love since the oujo's disappearance. He would go to his office and work until he couldn't see straight. Bulma was worried that both, Vegeta and Zarbon would fall into deep a depression. She had to constantly keep a watchful eye on them.  
  
On several occasions she had to give Vegeta a high dose sedative just to keep him from destroying the reminder of the palace grounds and anyone who got in his way. The high tempered Saiyan was becoming dark once again.  
  
The Counsel was becoming concern over Vegeta's mental stability and decided that it was time to address the problem about his missing daughter. They knew about what had happened when he was younger and how he had not been able to find her, and they also knew that a bond between parent and child was strong and this was why Vegeta was starting to lose it.  
  
Vegeta was holding a private counsel meeting when the doors to the chamber swung wide opened. He didn't move when a hooded figure came into the room. Truth be told he had lost almost of his emotions when he found out about his daughter. Not knowing what to do he blew-up half of the palace and grounds.  
  
Every day for three months he searched for her knowing that Turlis was suppressing her energy signature with a collar but he tried nonetheless.  
  
His attention was brought back into focus when the person pulled back on the hood. Vegeta stared wide-eyed into dull yellow-amber orbs.  
  
"Zar-ra" He whispered.  
  
"Otousan" Then she fainted at the door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inside the med-lab of the palace, Goku was sitting next to Vegeta with his arm around him trying to prevent him from barging in the examine room. His mate called him through their bond ranting about how he was going to rip out Turlis' heart and feed it to him.  
  
Goku looked across the way and saw that Raditz was pretty much holding Zarbon the same way. His so-called twin has torn his entire family asunder in one way or another.  
  
An hour later Bulma exited the examine room looking tired and beat-up. She motioned for her friends to follow her to her office. Goku and Raditz stood in the back next to the door while Zarbon and Vegeta sat in front of Bulma's desk. The blue haired female sat down not knowing where to begin.  
  
"I've managed to remove the collar. Aside from some bruises around her throat, I couldn't find any other physical injury, but I'm sorry to inform you that she's two months pregnant." Bulma held her breath knowing that her husband would explode.  
  
Vegeta snarled and gripped the armrest of the chair and broke it. His anger barely being contained as sparks of golden electric energy crackled around him.  
  
Zarbon didn't know what to say. He was stunned speechless. His only daughter had been adducted by the same psycho who held him for years as a sex slave and to get her back only to find out that she's pregnant with his child. This was more than he or his ex-lover could handle.  
  
Vegeta recovered as quickly as he could. "Were there any claiming marks?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widen from the question. "Claiming marks??" She was not sure what he meant by that seeing that he had never marked her. So naturally she didn't know what it looked like.  
  
The royal pulled down the neck of his blue spandex top exposing the juncture of his neck and shoulder, revealing bright red gashes from Goku's canines.  
  
"No. I didn't see anything like that" She answered while shaking her head.  
  
"Good" Vegeta deadpanned.  
  
"Good?! What do you mean by 'good', Vegeta?!" Zarbon was clearly upset.  
  
"Quiet Zarbon. Now is not the time" Vegeta said through gritted teeth. He was trying to keep his self from blowing-up the other side of the palace.  
  
"The Hell it isn't! Our daughter was violated by that animal and the only fuckin' thing that you can say is 'good'!"  
  
Both of their battle auras was starting to rise. Goku and Raditz watched their lovers go at it. This was a fight that they were not going to get involved in.  
  
"Wait-a-minute you two" Bulma jumped in. "Please, you have to understand that 3 months is a long time for her to remain untouched and pure. This was a possibility and you knew it. Right now Zarra needs our support." Sky blue eyes bounced back and forth between 'Mother' and Father.  
  
Zarbon sighed. Bulma was right. They were getting nowhere by arguing. "What about terminating the pregnancy?"  
  
"No. Saiyan females will put up a fight if they feel that their unborn child is endanger" Vegeta explained because the same goes for submissive males.  
  
"So you mean to say that we just sit around for Turlis to strike again?"  
  
"I'm going to find out what exactly happened then we can decide what to do from there." Vegeta said getting up from his chair followed by Goku.  
  
The royal and his mate entered the exam room. The lights were turned down low to give the occupant a quiet warm homely feeling. Vegeta stood by the bed as Goku pulled up a chair for him and then left them alone as he went off in search for another one.  
  
Zarra stirred sensing that someone was in the room with her, she almost cried out before she realized that it was Vegeta sitting next to her holding her hand.  
  
"Mom" She said through a foggy haze. Bulma gave her a sedative to help her get some rest.  
  
"Hai, it's me. How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired. What's going to happen now?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta stared briefly at his daughter. "Turlis will pay for what he had done to you and to this family."  
  
Zarra silently began crying she didn't know how to tell him about Turlis.  
  
"Princess, I need to know what happened and in order for me to find out, I need for you to relax. Do you think that you can do that for me?" Vegeta was trying his best to be calm but on the inside he was raging mad.  
  
Zarra nodded her head and wiped her tears. The bond that he shared with her will allow him to search through her memories to get an accurate account of what happened. Vegeta held onto her hands and pressed his forehead against hers.  
  
He closed his eyes as she did the same Vegeta concentrated to the day when Turlis took Zarra. He shuffled through the scene when he forced his way in her room to when he confronted her.  
  
~ Flash ~  
  
He smiled and stalked toward her with a predatory glint in his black eyes. "Since I can't have Vegeta you will give me what I want."  
  
"And-and what's that?" She asked trying to back away from him but he grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"An heir" Turlis simply answered and threw her on the bed.  
  
Large roaming hands grabbed onto the black tee and ripped it off. Zarra struggled to keep her attacker from going further, but it was no use. The male was stronger than she was. Turlis had torn off her bra and was working on the denim fabric that was blocking his progress. He singed the material and removed his black spandex shorts.  
  
"No! Please don't do this" Zarra pleaded as tears rolled down her face.  
  
"This will hurt less if you cease your effects." Turlis answered as he positioned his self at her semi-moist entrance. "Just give into me" He whispered. He lowered his mouth to hers.  
  
Zarra didn't know what she was feeling. She wanted nothing more for the barbaric to stop but her Saiyan instincts to mate was taking over. Her body slowly began to respond to his sensual touches. His tail eased between their bodies dipping into her secret folds rubbing the sensitive flesh hidden within. Zarra cried out unaccustomed to the new sensation that her body was experiencing when he entered her. Turlis halted all movements waiting for her to adjust to him.  
  
~ Flash ~  
  
Zarra slowly ease out of bed and cautiously limp to the bathroom. She sunk down to the floor hugging herself. She felt ashamed for being weak and for being female. The princess couldn't believe how unlady like she had behaved with the male that had hurt her 'Mother'.  
  
She silently cried as she went to the task running a bath to help ease the soreness from the joining.  
  
After some time Zarra started searching the small room for anything that would aid in her escape. She missed Vegeta and Zarbon terribly and often wonder if they were looking for her or thought that she was dead.  
  
Zarra had to admit that Turlis was not being rough or cruel to her whether because she was young or smaller but it didn't matter she wanted to go home.  
  
~ Flash ~  
  
After two months Zarra was having terrible morning sickness. Not only would it occur in the morning but also it would last throughout the day. She would mostly lay in bed with her head hung over the side throwing-up into a bowl that Turlis placed there.  
  
Zarra barely saw him. He would be gone by early morning, doing Kami knows what, and returned late in the evening. At one point during a full he almost bit her and that was something that he wanted to avoid.  
  
However, no one explained the bonding and mating ritual to the young princess, and she acted on instincts and bit into his shoulder.  
  
"NO!" Turlis yelled as he emptied into her.  
  
Turlis collapsed on the tired girl panting heavily. Once he got his breathing under control he simply got up and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom with towel wrapped securely around his waist. He dressed in a pair of loose gi bottoms leaving his upper half exposed and sat down next to Zarra.  
  
"You have no idea what you've just done." He calmly said as he ran his fingers threw damp spiky hair.  
  
Zarra sleepily gazed into dark eyes as she studied his worrisome face her eyes dropped to a vivid red mark on his right shoulder. She's seen similar markings on her 'Mother' and Goku as well as her Father and Uncle Raditz  
  
She shook her head no and waited for the brawny Saiyan to continue. He let out a low sigh and gently took her delicate small hands into his larger ones.  
  
"By you biting me pause you claimed me as your bonded mate, and seeing that I didn't mark you back means that the bond is incomplete."  
  
~ End memory sequence ~  
  
Vegeta suddenly pulled away from Zarra. The images were too much. The royal hid his scowl as he turned to look at Goku. The larger male sensed that his mate was not please at what he found out through the link.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" Zarra quietly asked.  
  
Vegeta said nothing. He simply tucked the covers under his daughter's chin and bid her good night.  
  
The couple went back to their room. The entire walk was in silence and it was eating Goku alive. With each passing step Vegeta's ki rose, he was at his boiling point.  
  
Goku entered the room first to make sure that Vegeta didn't go mental on Chi-Chi since they got her to look after the twins. After she left, Goku began the interrogation.  
  
"Alright, Vegeta. What gives?"  
  
"Zarra, she-"  
  
Goku stood in front of the shorter Saiyan and held him the shoulders. He took one hand and raised Vegeta's chin forcing him to look directly in his eyes.  
  
"She's half bonded to Turlis"  
  
"Nani?" Goku was flabbergasted.  
  
"He didn't want to be. Kakarott, they have to finish the bonding and mating ritual or Zarra will die."  
  
"How's that?" The Earth raised Saiyan asked.  
  
"My guess is that Turlis only wanted an heir. By him mating to her would only be a weakness, and it is"  
  
Goku stared long and hard at Vegeta. "How could you say something like Geta?"  
  
"He's in love with Zarra. To break the bond she needs to kill him and he doesn't want to put her through that." Vegeta explained.  
  
Goku sat down on the bed. This was bad. How were they going to fix this mess?  
  
"Geta, you said that they're half bonded. Can we use that to our advantage?"  
  
The royal shook his head. "If we kill Turlis during or after the bonding we might as well sign Zarra's death warrant. She has to do it and I don't think that she will."  
  
"Why wouldn't she do it? The bastard kidnapped her then raped her and now she's pregnant!" Goku was not having any of it. He wants Turlis dead.  
  
"Look Kakarott, I'm not too thrilled with this either but from what I've seen, he didn't rape her, and she's in love with him." Vegeta confessed.  
  
Goku's expressive windows expanded to the size of dinner plates. "So---" The Earth raised Saiyan hung his head to his chest. "---there's nothing that we can do."  
  
Vegeta padded his way over to his mate and sat next to him. He was at his wits end. He couldn't very well kill Turlis because he would in turn kill his daughter and grandchild. In addition to that they were half bonded, Turlis needs to---  
  
"Kakarott"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"I have an idea"  
  
Goku turned at the prospect anything was better than sitting around doing nothing.  
  
"Turlis needs to complete the bonding process with Zarra and that means that he's not going to stop searching for her. When he comes to claim her we can capture him"  
  
"But Geta, you said yourself that we can't kill him"  
  
Vegeta was trying very hard not to knock some sense into Goku. "We can't you baka, but I need for you to go to Earth and gather the Dragonballs." Vegeta said with a smirk. "I am going to break the bond and save my daughter."  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: I know what you're thinking and I'm sorry but it's not over yet. What do you think that Vegeta's going to wish for? What about Zarra? She's been through a lot. Not as much a Vegeta but still. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	5. Ch5 Decisions

How do I comfort thee?  
  
Chapter 5: Decisions  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I did ^_~ but unfortunately I got sick so after this chapter I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Hope you all have a fantastic New Year's until next time: Enjoy! ^_~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A few days had passed and Bulma was becoming more concerned over her young patient's condition. It seems that Zarra was refusing to eat. Bulma got tired of trying to make the stubborn oujo eat, and finally called Vegeta. She didn't know what else to do and on top of everything the short-tempered Saiyan no ouja had ordered her to build a self contain ki cell.  
  
The oujo now in the comforts of her quarters was resting somewhat better. The only thing that she would do was sit by the newly replaced window and stare blankly until she fell asleep. Zarra unconsciously wrapped her tail and arms around the small swell of her tummy.  
  
She felt like she was missing some thing but she had no idea what it was. She couldn't focus on any task for long periods of time and to make matter worse she lost all interest in food.  
  
Everything just turned her stomach. Nothing would stay down not even water down chicken soup that Chi-Chi prepared. She was scared to tell Bulma and she definitely was not going to tell Vegeta or Zarbon. Her 'Mother' had talked with her a few times only to her crumple in his arms and cry until she wore herself out.  
  
He knew what was happening to her. She was longing for her mate and there was no telling where the rat could be hiding. Vegeta could only guess that Turlis was fighting her but another full moon was approaching and he would have no choice but to finish the ritual and then the sorry S.O.B would be his.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Magical moonbeams danced in the quietness of the small room. Sweat twinkled down tan flesh. Large hands gripped white cotton sheets unable to do much else the figure sat up in the lonely bed. The unique smell of his mate still haunted his senses.  
  
For over three weeks he denied himself. He never wanted to admit that he had falling in love with the young oujo. For three weeks he regretted letting her go, and for three weeks he regretted not claiming her for his own but now it seems that Fate has turned a cruel hand against him, mocking him.  
  
The call of the moon was too great and he knew what would happen once he stepped onto the grounds of the palace. Vegeta no doubt would have a trap waiting for him, but he didn't care. His pregnant mate was calling him and it was something that he couldn't ignore any longer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a little passed mid-night when the long haired Saiyan reached over and pulled his mate close but onyx orbs suddenly popped opened and blinked a few times when he felt supple bare mounds where a flat bare muscular chest should be.  
  
Raditz cautiously moved his hand down a little further and got another surprise. He no longer felt taut abs but a semi-soft flat stomach. He closed his eyes and prayed that this was a trick but his sensitive nose was informing him that he body laying next was his mate.  
  
Raditz continued his explorations and came to an abrupt halt at the juncture between long shapely legs. Again, what should be there wasn't. What in blue thunder was going on? Raditz turned over and flipped on the light. He also turned down the covers in the process.  
  
He walked around the other side of the bed and stared wide-eyed at the nude figure in his bed. He held his right hand up prepared to blast the stranger.  
  
"Alright! Who the Hell are you and where's Zarbon?"  
  
Sleepy lids opened only to have a slim hand shield sensitive eyes from bright lights.  
  
"Raditz, what are you talking about?" Said hand clamped over his mouth when a soft delicate voice resounded in the room.  
  
The brawny male dropped to his knees and stared unbelieving into yellow- amber eyes.  
  
"Zar-bon??? What's gong on?"  
  
Zarbon quickly snatched-up the sheet and covered his self. A deep crimson highlighted his cheeks.  
  
"Well, Rad pause I've been meaning to tell you about this---" Zarbon began.  
  
But the truth of the matter was that every 3 months certain males of his species would change into females for breeding, which lasted for a short period of time or if conception took place the change would last 6 months after birth.  
  
Luckily for Zarbon when he was Turlis' concubine and under went his transformation that he was always alone. That little secret he had wanted to keep to his self. Now, he was so in love and happy that he completely loss track of the phrases of the moon and time of year. Not to mention with his daughter's disappearance he simply forgot.  
  
"---but it kind of slipped my mind." He concluded.  
  
"Okkaaay" Raditz replied as the wheels in his head started to spin. Then his expression took on a predatory look.  
  
This was something new and not being one to miss out on a good opportunity, Raditz clamb up to his female mate.  
  
"And how long does this form last?" He asked nibbling on a pierced ear lobe.  
  
"Uh, for about two weeks. Why?"  
  
"No reason really. I'm just gonna have to get use to seeing you like this" Raditz answered, but Zarbon didn't hear him. He was falling completely under his mate's administrations to be able to think clearly.  
  
Raditz was not going to let Zarbon out his sight. Even as a female he was beautiful and this was going to be time well spent.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A light cool breeze entered threw the opened window. The summer night air was a total relief from the hot unforgiving sun. A russet tail waved lazily in air as the owner tried to go to sleep but it was not to be. Something was nagging at the oujo, and it was driving her crazy. She finally got up out of bed and sat near the window.  
  
She had a lovely view of the gardens below. She stared longingly at the different shades of pale reds, yellows, and greens until movement caught her attention. Her heart beated wildly in her chest for she knew whom it was.  
  
She quickly threw on a robe and unlatched the lock on the window and flew down to the botanical forest below.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta had just stepped out of the shower when he felt Zarra's movements out of the palace. He dashed into the main room.  
  
"Kakarott wake-up!" He said as he discarded his towel and began to dress.  
  
Goku just rolled over for his second wind of air.  
  
"KA-KA-ROTT!!!" Vegeta yelled not stopping in his process of putting on his black spandex body suit.  
  
Goku shot straight up. "What?! I'm awake! What's wrong?"  
  
"Get dress baka and fetch that harpy wife of yours" Vegeta ordered as he slipped on his chest armor. "Please" He added as an after thought.  
  
"What's up Geta?"  
  
"Turlis is here. I don't want any fuck-ups with this. I'm on my way to get Raditz and Zarbon. Meet us in Bulma's lab once you get that woman settled with the twins." Vegeta finished adjusting his gloves and boots and took off.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Open the door Raditz!"  
  
Five minutes later the door opened revealing a not too happy royal. Vegeta didn't wait for the invite he just barged in.  
  
"What took you so long?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I was busy." The tall Saiyan said.  
  
Vegeta was so caught up in trying to get himself together that he didn't realize that his former guard was in the middle of his own night time activities. Vegeta took note of the commander's state of undress. He just hoped that they had finished with whatever it was that they were doing, because Kami only knows that he hated being interrupted.  
  
Raditz had a sheet wrapped around his waist. "Get dress. I need you and Zarbon to assist Kakarott and I"  
  
The other male slightly paled. Luckily, Vegeta had not noticed. "I'm sorry Vegeta but Zarbon will not be joining us."  
  
The ouja's brows furred together. This was unacceptable. "And why not?"  
  
"It's a little hard to explain at the moment" Right when Raditz said that the rest of the bedroom lights came on.  
  
"Because I would be a distraction."  
  
Vegeta turned around to the soft feminine voice. It took him a few seconds to say something. "What the Hell is going?"  
  
"Let me get dress then we can leave" Raditz said as he went into the bathroom leaving his mate and his king to talk.  
  
Vegeta was shocked beyond words.  
  
"I never told anyone that I could change into a female"  
  
"What about Frieza?" Vegeta finally said after he had found his tongue.  
  
Long unbound emerald hair shook back and forth. "He knew that something was up but he couldn't figure it out. Fortunate for me, I was always away on purging missions when it happened or that Frieza was gone." Zarbon explained.  
  
Obsidian orbs traveled up and down the hour glass figure before him. Vegeta started at bare smooth legs. He could tell from the faint back ground light that Zarbon was very petite underneath the over size T-shirt, but what floored Vegeta the most was the ample amount of cleavage. Zarbon had boobs for days. [ 1 ]  
  
Yes, he would definitely be a distraction if he came along.  
  
"We're going to Bulma's lab. After we leave have the woman get you some clothes." Vegeta said.  
  
A small smile appeared on Zarbon's lips. "Thank you Vegeta"  
  
"Hn" The short male simply folded his arms across his chest.  
  
There was no way that he was going to get use to seeing his one time lover as a female.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the royal garden a mated pair slept soundlessly totally unaware of the approaching figures.  
  
A twig snapped, alerting the half-asleep male that he and his mate were not alone. Turlis was about to wake Zarra when a figure appeared behind him rendering him unconscious.  
  
Goku singled for Vegeta and Raditz that all was clear. The royal stood next to Turlis who was half dressed from the waist down. At least he had the decency to cover his daughter with his cloak.  
  
"Kakarott you teleport Zarra back to Bulma while Raditz and I take care of him" Vegeta said while pointing a slender finger at the prone body at his small feet.  
  
~ Some time later ~  
  
Black pools of ink struggled to focus within the semi-darkness. The male knew that he had been captured again but whose to say that he wouldn't escape for a second time. Without his scouter he had no idea where he was or what he was up against.  
  
"I see that you finally decide to join the land of the living, but don't get too use to it"  
  
"I see that you haven't loss your sense of humor Prince Vegeta. Oh, that's right you've been crowned. I meant to say King Vegeta" Turlis said as he got up off the small single size bed.  
  
He finally noticed that was as in a room with three solid walls and one glass wall. "Do you honestly think that you can hold me in this box?"  
  
Vegeta walked up to the glass. "I had this room specially made for you, and once my grandchild is born I will dispose of you"  
  
"Remember, Vegeta you can't kill me" Turlis said with a smugged look.  
  
"That maybe true but I'm going to do it anyway" Vegeta just smirked.  
  
Turlis smile faltered somewhat. "Don't be stupid Vegeta. You know what will happen if you do"  
  
"I know but I'm not concerned about that. I only want to be rid of you. You have been a pain in my ass since the beginning and your time is up Turlis. If I were you, I'd make good use of my remaining 2 months."  
  
Vegeta turned and exited the white wash lab leaving Turlis to his thoughts.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Over the next couple of days Zarra's condition had gotten worse. Vegeta had allowed her to visit Turlis but that was the extent of it. She was losing weight and her appetite has yet to return. Vegeta knew it was from the physical separation from Turlis but there was nothing that he could do. He wanted her to have minimum contact with the cur. Bulma pleaded with him on several occasions to let Zarra stay with Turlis but he had denied her request.  
  
Zarra was 4 months pregnant and it seemed that the baby wouldn't make it unless she stayed with her mate.  
  
The young oujo was visiting with Turlis after Bulma begged her to stay in her room to catch-up on some much-needed rest. However, seeing that Zarra has Vegeta's stubborn personality there was no way to persuade her.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To see how you are doing"  
  
Turlis carefully looked his mate over. "Zarra you need to eat. You've lost too much weight." He said seeing that she looked extremely exhausted.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
He didn't believe her. "Lying is not your style princess and through our bond I know that you're anything but fine."  
  
Zarra looked down at the floor.  
  
Busted!  
  
Turlis sensed that she wasn't doing too well, but he was interrupted on giving her a piece of his mind.  
  
A tall fair skinned soldier walked into the outer room.  
  
Zarra stared into black orbs that seemed to burn a hole right through her.  
  
"Jagaimo [ 2 ] , what do you want?" Zarra demanded.  
  
"Hello princess. I just came to see what the fuss was about"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Her patience was definitely not a virtue; something that was passed over from her father.  
  
"Why pause Turlis of course" Jagaimo grinned, and the older Saiyan didn't like it.  
  
The teen walked toward the glass wall. He carefully studied the perimeter and spotted the release lock and went to it. Zarra rushed over to the youth and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't! My Otousan will have your head if you do"  
  
"Princess you are in no position to tell me what to do and your Otousan is way to busy with the Counsel and his mate to even be concerned about someone as insignificant as Turlis." Jagaimo said and pushed her roughly to the floor not seeing the small table behind her.  
  
Turlis growled deep in his throat cursing the boy, when he heard his young mate crash into the furniture.  
  
Zarra was passed out cold on the marble designed tile. Just as Jagaimo released the lock, Vegeta walked into the room.  
  
Turlis charged the teen but the boy dodged the older Saiyan. Jagaimo threw an energy sphere that bounced off the walls of the containment cell. The ki dampner was specified for Turlis, he had no way to defend his self when the orb came straight toward him.  
  
Vegeta dove to knock him out the way, but it was too late. The light bluish ball went through Turlis' chest. He had discarded his armor when he was placed in the cell. After the smoked settled and Vegeta patted off the dirt he went for the other male.  
  
"Do you realize that you've just killed my daughter's mate?!" Vegeta growled as he lifted the scared teen off the floor.  
  
Jagaimo shook his head. Well, of course he didn't know. The Counsel was keeping the oujo unofficial union underwraps. The people of Vegetasei only knew that Turlis was captured and would be held for his crimes against the Royal family.  
  
"I should have killed you months ago had I known that you were going to rob me of my little ray of sunshine." Vegeta said as he began to power up.  
  
The last thing the teen ever saw was a flicker of gold.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bulma was examining Zarbon, who still in his altered form. Three and a half weeks after changing into a female, he wanted his original form back.  
  
"Well, Zar. Every thing looks good." Bulma began. She wanted to get some data on Zarbon's species since he was the only reptile on the planet.  
  
Zarbon breathe a sign of relief. That's a load off his mind. He started putting on his shirt when a nurse entered the room with his test results. Bulma quickly glanced at the different sheets that she'd requested.  
  
"Zar, finish getting dress and meet me in my office" Bulma gathered the rest of his folder and left.  
  
Five minutes later, Zarbon found his self sitting in front of Bulma's desk sweating bullets. He carefully studied the human, and couldn't figure out what she needed to talk with him about.  
  
Bulma stopped shifting through paper work and gave her friend/patient her attention.  
  
"I'm going to get straight to the point, Zarbon. Your test results turned up something totally unexpected."  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Sorry, Zar. One minute" Bulma reached over and picked-up the phone.  
  
She turned her head to the side. Listening to the caller with a serious expression.  
  
"How long ago did that happened? pause Ok, I'm on my way"  
  
Bulma hung-up the phone. "Zar, I'm sorry but there was an accident at my off-site lab that I need to see about. I'll come by and talk with you later okay"  
  
Zarbon said nothing and nodded his head. Bulma left without so much of a good-bye. Zarbon spied his chart on the desk and opened it. He flipped paged after paged not seeing what the big deal was that would suggest anything out of the ordinary; that was until he turned to the second to the last page.  
  
Yellow-amber eyes gapped unbelieving at the page. This was something that he had to keep to his self. He closed the folder and shoved it into a near by file cabinet.  
  
Once out of the med-lab, Zarbon was greeted by his mate.  
  
"How did it go?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Everything is fine" He lied.  
  
"Come-on, I have a few hours 'til my next shift change." Raditz said while leaning over to give his partner a kiss.  
  
Zarbon remained silent. He needed to make a decision about what he was going to do; and if he makes the wrong choice his lover might end up hating him forever.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
[ 1 ] My husband always tells me that. [ 2 ] Potato, anyone?  
  
A/N: OMG! Vegeta is not pleased at what happened. And what about Zarra? You think that she's okay? What did Bulma had to tell Zarbon? What did he find in his file? Could things get any worse or is it a change for the better? Well, you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Tell your thoughts and any comments ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	6. Ch6 What you won't do for love

How do I comfort thee?  
  
Chapter 6: What you won't do for love  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! Just to let you know I am doing better but recovery is a little slow. I can move my fingers a little better now but I'm still not 100% my arm is still in a sling. The good news is that the baby is doing fine. Thank you all for your support! It really made me feel better ^_~  
  
I fingered pecked this chapter because I was getting bore lying in bed. Please excuse any errors I'm on medication ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bulma ran all the way to the restricted area of the lab. She came to a sliding halt when she noticed that the guards posted outside the cell were unconscious. Bulma shook her head at the scene.  
  
She remembered that Vegeta and Goku were having a heated discussion with the counsel elders about how weak the guards were and needed to start training more, but the elders refused saying that if the soldiers trained all day that there wouldn't be any one left to protect the citizens.  
  
Naturally, the short-tempered royal had to be restrained. Goku wasn't going to allow this group of elders to be destroyed. Another alternative had to come up if the members wanted to keep their heads.  
  
Bulma's train of thought was broken when her hi-tops began crunching glass. She looked around the cell and saw Vegeta quietly hugging his daughter. The room was a total wreck. Holes the size of basketballs practically covered the walls.  
  
The energy absorbing glass littered the floor, but how could that have happened? Even the solid walls behind the glass looked like Swiss cheese. There was no way possible that Turlis could have done it. The room was designed to surpress the older Saiyan's ki, so who could have done this? Bulma had so many questions.  
  
"Ge, we need to get Zarra to the med-lab" Bulma said as she gently touches her husband's shoulder.  
  
Vegeta looked up from the contact. All his hate, anger, misery, and pain was on display through his dark window. Again, the scientist from Earth was at a loss on what to do.  
  
Bulma quickly checks Zarra over and it didn't look good.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
This was the only way Goku knew that if they didn't do this he might as way lock-up his mate in a mental institution. He stood next to his Vegeta in silence with his hands out stretched over the seven pulsating balls waiting for the go ahead from his somber lover.  
  
The day was gray, as clouds gathered and opened up with a light down pour. How fitting? The weather matched Vegeta's dark mood perfectly.  
  
For over two weeks Bulma kept him heavily medicated for fear of him destroying the entire planet, and it was only the beginning.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Bulma had insisted that Vegeta go back to his room and tend to his offspring, after she had came out the examine room. It seems that Fate had other plans for her family and friends.  
  
Goku returned back from Earth. He was visiting Gohan and Videl as well as the other Z fighters, which included Master Roshi, Krillin and 18, when Vegeta summoned him.  
  
The Earth raised Saiyan tapped on the door. He waited a few moments then entered. He saw his childhood friend staring blankly out of the window.  
  
"Bul-ma?"  
  
She turned and ran straight into his embrace. She cried hard. She could no longer keep her façade of 'everything-is-fine-don't-worry'. She broke down. That's why she was weak, she was human.  
  
"Hey, Bul. Tell me what happened?"  
  
Bulma pulled herself together to tell her friend what went on while he was away.  
  
After Goku left Bulma he went directly to Vegeta. Goku entered the room only to have his sensitive ears assaulted by the twins incessant crying. Goku found his mate curled up on the bed.  
  
He knew that Vegeta was lost. He tended his helpless babies, making sure that they were changed, dried, and feed. As soon as he finished feeding them they went back to sleep.  
  
Goku eased behind the unmoving form in bed and hugged Vegeta, but the royal didn't respond. It seemed as if happiness for them was just an illusion.  
  
"Geta"  
  
"Don't say it Kakarott"  
  
"I'm sorry that I wasn't here"  
  
Vegeta rolled over and buried his head in the crook of his young mate's neck.  
  
"You need to get some sleep. Let me get you something to drink and later we can talk."  
  
Goku fetched a glass of juice from the mini icebox. He watched Vegeta drink it down and waited. Just like clockwork Vegeta slumped over. Goku dropped a table into the juice that dissolved without a funny taste or odor. Bulma had given it to him to make sure that the royal would get some rest.  
  
Both knew what type of destruction that Vegeta was capable of doing and they weren't going to take that type of risk with so many lives at stake.  
  
To make the situation even worse besides not telling Vegeta they couldn't tell Zarbon. Bulma told Goku of his resent test results, but the real test came when the warrior of the Earth was talking with his brother.  
  
"I know with everything that's been going on that you must be thrilled?" Goku said as they wolfed down another round of food. Not really thinking as he chatted with his brother.  
  
"Thrilled about what?" Raditz was half listening.  
  
He was preoccupied with his mate. Zarbon had been acting different since his appointment with Bulma. Then she told him about his 'niece' and told him not to mention one word to Zarbon, which the Saiyan thought to be odd.  
  
Raditz looked at Goku. "What did you just say?"  
  
Goku repeated the last line again and saw his brother take off without an explanation. He didn't think much of it. "Oh, well. More food for me."  
  
After a minute or two it dawned on him that Raditz didn't know. "Oh, Shit. Zarbon's going to kick my ass for letting the cat out of the bag." Suddenly, he wasn't hungry any more.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Raditz seldom came to this part of the palace and when he did it was to see his mate. He really didn't need to be in this part of the massive building. His duties kept him in the main wings of the palace and surrounding area. He knew that he would his lover tied up in his office knee deep in paperwork.  
  
Zarbon glanced up from having his nose buried in a ledger when Raditz walked into his office.  
  
"Your earlier koi"  
  
Raditz cut to the chase. "Why, didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" Zarbon already had his arms around his mate pulling him in for a kiss, but Raditz stopped him when he pulled back.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant?" Raditz kept his anger out of his voice but it was clearly written on his face.  
  
Zarbon stumbled at what to say, but his mate didn't stop at the accusation. "Is this is why you've been keeping to yourself? Why you won't let me touch you?"  
  
Again, Zarbon remained silent. He didn't know how to tell him.  
  
"Talk to me dammit!"  
  
"I.wasn't going to tell you" He finally answered.  
  
"Wha? Why the Hell not?!"  
  
"Because I had no intentions of keeping it" Zarbon fought with his self about terminating the pregnancy, but now he sees the hurt in his lover's charcoal eyes.  
  
Did Raditz want kids? The long spiky hair Saiyan never said anything about wanting any. Now, Zarbon was confused. He was second-guessing his own turmoil as well as his lover's.  
  
Raditz had accepted the fact that he would never have any children because he wasn't dominated by Zarbon, but now seeing that his partner have the ability to produce offspring he was more than trilled. Now, his mate wanted to end the life that they created together.  
  
What the Hell was Zarbon smoking? Crack? The reptile was not thinking clearly at all.  
  
"You mean to say that you would have killed our baby without even informing me of its existence?" Raditz was highly upset.  
  
Zarbon bowed his head. He should have known better. "I'm sorry" He whispered.  
  
The other male's anger subsided somewhat but he was still not pleased with his mate. He sensed Zarbon's fear. Raditz could even smell it. His lover was scared to death. As calmly as he could, Raditz walked toward Zarbon and hugged him.  
  
"I should not have yelled at you and I'm sorry."  
  
Zarbon just pressed his face into his mate's broad chest silently crying. No words could describe how he felt. He had one child, which was conceived out of a brutal act, no thanks to Frieza. Now, he was pregnant by someone who loves him regardless of his past transgressions.  
  
Raditz was always there to help ease the pain, just like now. The rough Saiyan loved him no matter what.  
  
"I was being selfish and I should have told you about the baby. Please, can you ever for-give---"  
  
But Raditz didn't let his female partner finish the sentence as he seized moving lips. Any other thoughts were lost as Zarbon melted further into Raditz embrace and surrendered to soothing touches.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goku had finally told Vegeta about Zarra, and as predicated the Saiyan royal exploded, but Goku knocked him out before any type of damage could be done. Plus, they still didn't tell Zarbon. They knew that with his present condition he would miscarry. The stress of finding out that his daughter died would be too much of a strain especially in his female form.  
  
Not knowing what else to do Vegeta had to get his act together before he broke down completely. After all he still had Trunks, Gogeta, and Monaka to think about, and that's when he decided to use the Dragonballs.  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
The tall warrior gave another look to his mate. Vegeta nodded his head to summon the Eternal dragon of Earth.  
  
"ARISE, SLEEPING DRAGON, WHOSE NAME I CALL TO GRANT ME MY WISH! ARISE SHENLONG!"  
  
Black clouds gathered in the sky and thunder rumbled. The seven magical balls glowed until an explosion of electric energy rose from their depths. A loud grumble could be heard as the green scaly beast loomed over the insignificant figures below on the ground.  
  
"You have awakening me from my slumber. I will grant any two wishes that you so desire that is within my power." The dragon announced. "Now, tell me what is your first wish?"  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: OMG! Who's making the wish? And what is the wish going to be? What about Zarbon? Was he nuts or what? I changed Kay's name to Monaka but we can call her Kay for short. Tell me your thoughts and any comments ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	7. Ch7 Vegeta's wish

How do I comfort thee?  
  
Chapter 7: Vegeta's wish  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationship if you have a problem with this then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Okay, so it took me a minute to get this chapter out but I made it long.  
  
V, I hope that you got my review. I want an update *real* soon.  
  
Kewla, thanks for the email ^_~ and sorry that you're going to have to wait for a new update on 'Confused' but I'm working on this and 'Blood of a God'  
  
And for those who don't know already: I've posted two new fics please go and check them out and tell me what you think. Comments are always welcomed. Now, enough of my endless chatter on with the story ^_~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The eternal dragon had been summoned and was waiting to hear the request. He growled as seconds ticked by. He hated when mortals wasted his time.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Shenlong is not a very patient dragon" Goku whispered.  
  
The older Saiyan looked up and remembered a time not so long ago that he wanted immortality but now he wants something else. Something that was far more important than his own selfish needs.  
  
"Dragon, I wish for my daughter, Zarra and unborn child to be brought back to life."  
  
The luminous beast growled deep in his throat. "As you wish" Shenlong's eyes glowed a bright red before they darken again. "Now, tell my your second wish"  
  
"I wish for my daughter's life mate to be brought back life as well"  
  
Again red eyes glowed bright. "Your wish has been granted and now I bid you farewell."  
  
The dragon rose higher in the sky and disappeared with a burst of light as all seven balls disbursted traveling back to their home.  
  
"Come-on koi. Let's hurry up and get to the palace." Goku swept Vegeta into his arms and IT to Bulma's off site lab.  
  
The couple reappeared in the newly reconstructed lab. Turlis couldn't believe that he was alive. He didn't care really. His main concern was Zarra. He last saw her sprawled out on the floor unconscious in a pool of blood when that punk shoved her.  
  
He was about to head straight to her when Vegeta and Goku blocked his exited.  
  
"Out of my way Vegeta" Turlis demanded.  
  
"No" He simply answered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said no. Remember you're still a prisoner for high treason, and as king, I can not allow you walk out of here." Vegeta explained.  
  
Turlis brewed for a minute gritting his teeth but he knew that Vegeta was right. The royal and his consort wasn't going to let him just walk away.  
  
"I give my word as a Saiyan that I will not flee. I want to see Zarra." He pleaded.  
  
Vegeta knew what Turlis was trying to do. The need to protect Zarra was very evident in his eyes.  
  
"Very well. However, because of your dangerous nature you will be properly fitted for a ki collar. Then after you spend some time with your mate, your Fate will be decided."  
  
Goku slipped the collar around his twin's neck. Once the collar was on and active, Turlis took off in the direction of Zarra, leaving the Saiyan royal couple in the wind. Soft obsidian orbs gazed into steely charcoals. Goku once again seized his partner in his embrace.  
  
"That was an honorable act that you just did Geta."  
  
"Hn. I only did it to get my daughter back" Vegeta countered not really putting any feeling into it.  
  
Goku leaned down toward his short lover and placed a tender kiss upon soft delicious lips. Vegeta melted from the intimate contact. It had been a month since they had been together and now everything was falling back into place. The royal slowly wrapped his arms around his brawny mate deepening the kiss.  
  
Tails whipped about striking cover flesh. Goku reached behind Vegeta taking hold of his auburn tail. He petted the furry appendage starting at the tip and worked his way down to the base. The length puffed out as Vegeta moaned from the sensitive gesture.  
  
His breathing was becoming more labored with each pass. Stars lined his vision as he lost his self in the feel of his mate's touches.  
  
The larger male blazed a sultry trail of kisses along the side his mate's smooth tan face to the juncture of where he lay claim to the unobtainable Saiyan for all to see.  
  
Vegeta could no longer take the sensual torture that the other male was raining down upon his body. He moved closer to rub his erection against Goku's.  
  
He gazed into his mate's expressive windows. "Make love to me koi."  
  
"As you wish my ouja." Goku replied and teleported them to place where their senses could run wild, and surrender to their passions that they had been denied for some time.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Turlis entered the room where he had sensed his mate. Bulma was checking Zarra's vitals when someone approached the bed. She gave a startled gasped when the Saiyan stood next to her.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Bulma took a cautious step back hugging her clipboard. "Well, she was just wished back to life and I gave her something to help her rest. She needs to be watched over the next twenty-four hours."  
  
"Is the baby okay?" He asked pulling up a chair and holding on to his mate's small hand.  
  
"As far as I can tell everything looks good" Bulma said with a slight smile.  
  
"Don't worry they will be fine." Then she left, quietly closing the door behind her.  
  
Turlis gently stroked his mate's hand. He also placed his other hand on top of her expanded stomach. He felt the little kicks and movements of the baby, his baby. He smiled at the thought. Tired yellow-amber eyes fluttered opened.  
  
"Turlis" Zarra said with surprised. "I thought-I thought that I felt you die." She said as tears descended.  
  
"I did and you must have died right after me"  
  
"But how was that possible?" Zarra asked unable to believe what her partner has told her.  
  
"When a bonded pair mates, it's for life, and when one mate dies the other follow shortly thereafter." Turlis explained. "Zarra you were already in bad health to begin with and when I died you died right after me. Maybe if you had been stronger you might have lived until the baby was born."  
  
"But everything is fine now right?"  
  
Turlis nodded his head. "As soon as you are well Vegeta will pass judgement against me for what I did to him, Kakarott, Zarbon, and the Saiyan nation." He paused to take in a breath of air. "And also to you."  
  
"Me? Wha-what do you mean to me?"  
  
Turlis leaned in closer to the young oujo. "I took you against your will, coerced you into having sex with me and now you're pregnant with my child." He finished the long list of strikes against him.  
  
Zarra sat up a little to hug him. "None of that matters to me. I will accept any punishment along with you because you are my mate and that I love you."  
  
Startled black orbs looked into yellow-amber ones. Turlis couldn't believe what his mate has just admitted to him. He never loved any one except for the growing need for power and to possess the young Saiyan heir. But no that didn't happen, he had been caught by some unexplainable force that took hold of his heart, never loosening its' grip.  
  
He pulled back from Zarra's grasp and gently placed his hand on her tanned face. "I love you too and because of that I will not allow you to suffer my punishment. To be truly free of me you must kill me to break the bond."  
  
Zarra firmly shook her head. "No, I refuse to do that and besides I want our child to grow up knowing its father"  
  
Turlis bowed his head in defeat. He also wants to see his baby grow up.  
  
"Alright, we will stand on trail together." Then their lips met in soft kiss.  
  
Zarra sighed finally drifting off to sleep as the medication that Bulma administered took effect. Turlis careful laid her down and settled in chair by the bed keeping a watchful eye over his mate.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bulma gave Zarra a clean bill of heath after a couple of weeks of rest. For once Vegeta didn't interfere with keeping her and Turlis apart, and that probably was because he had his hands full with the twins and Goku.  
  
The Counsel demanded that the ouja take a short leave of absence due to the recent events of his personal life, and for that Vegeta was thankful.  
  
The word about Zarra's death remained unknown to Zarbon, which Bulma prayed to Kami that he would never find out. Raditz was tickled pink when Bulma informed him that Zarbon's pregnancy had a shorter gestation period than humans and Saiyans.  
  
"Ok Zar this is a little warm" Bulma said as she applied the gel to her friend's overly large belly.  
  
Zarbon stared at the machine while Bulma moved the scanner around the surface of his pale green skin. He could hear the baby's heart beat. He saw the face and hands. Bulma pointed out the brain cravity as well as the spine.  
  
'Would you like to know what it is Zar?" The scientist asked.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Okay lets see.if.we.can.find---" Bulma tailed off looking for the baby's identity. "Do you see that" Bulma said as she paused the screen.  
  
"Is that what I think I think that is?"  
  
Bulma smile spreaded across her face. "Yup, sure is" Then she noticed that Zarbon's expression turned sour. "What's wrong Zar? I thought that you would be happy?"  
  
"I am but I wish that Rad was here."  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta said that he would be back in plenty of time before the baby's birth," Bulma said.  
  
"I know but it's hard doing everything by yourself."  
  
"You shouldn't be doing a thing Zar. I told Ge that you need plenty of rest and someone to help you because you're so close to delivering."  
  
Bulma was going to have a little chat with the Saiyan no ouja if he didn't do like she asked.  
  
"I do have someone helping but that woman keeps talking my ear off. Bulma, I can only handle so much talking"  
  
Bulma was trying her best not to laugh but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Oh and you find that funny. Well, I don't" Zarbon huffed.  
  
Bulma wiped the gel off of his stomach and began cleaning the machine.  
  
"Raditz will be back before you know it. Besides, you only have one more month to go."  
  
Zarbon grumbled a bit. He didn't care if he had two days to go. He wanted that baby out. He felt huge and ate like a pig. Bulma discovered that because of Zarbon's species the term of pregnancy only lasted for three months.  
  
Within that time the baby needs to quadruple its weight and size, and that's why the reptilian ate so much. He was making sure that the fetus was on target and not under developed.  
  
"You're all done Zar. Please take it easy. Get plenty of rest and no work"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. See ya later Bulma"  
  
Even though Zarbon was a female he still possessed his over baring height. He exotic features were accented even more with the roundness of his face. Even though he was two months pregnant he still attracted a good portion of the male populous.  
  
At one point he'd stopped leaving his quarters because the males were following him around like lost puppies. He couldn't even go to his office without a crowd. He remembered when Raditz had escorted him to work and the havoc that that caused.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The day started out just like any other day. Zarbon woke-up alone his mate was already gone. Zarbon eased of out bed his rather large tummy didn't allow him quick smooth movements. Now, he sometimes gets stuck in some the chairs around the palace, and heaven forbid if he sits on any of the furniture in his room, and that was a struggled within itself.  
  
Zarbon entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stream rose over the doors and rolled into the cool part of the bath coating the mirrors.  
  
His 'helper' had left a tray of food on the vanity counter. Zarbon knew that the woman probably had the entire bedroom cleaned. He didn't see the big deal about having someone to help him with the basic choirs of cleaning, but Bulma insisted. She argued that he shouldn't be doing any type of strenuous work and that also meant going to work but Zarbon told her that if he didn't do 'something' he wold bounce off the walls.  
  
So, Bulma agreed to allow him to work half days but she didn't want him doing any type of domestic work.  
  
A half-hour later, Zarbon was dressed and ready to leave and like clockwork Raditz showed up to walk him over to the financial wing of the palace.  
  
They walked hand in hand through the white walled corridors. Sometimes Raditz would loop an arm around Zarbon pulling him closer or used his tail to keep him close. The couple still had a ways to go seeing that their room was on the opposite side of the palace and upstairs no less.  
  
Raditz stopped by his office to get the rest of his schedule leaving his mate waiting by the door. Zarbon was winded from the walk and wished that he could just fly over to his office but using any type of powers would drain him completely.  
  
He was brought out of his daydream when a hand passed in front of his face.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if you were lost or something?" The tall Saiyan asked.  
  
"No, I'm wanting for someone" Zarbon replied praying that Raditz would hurry back.  
  
"I've never seen you around here before. Oh, please excuse me. My name is Sosai" He held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Zar, pleased to meet you" Zarbon shook his hand.  
  
"Wow, your name is similar to the princess and to Commander Raditz' mate"  
  
Everyone knew that Zarbon and Raditz were mated but what they didn't know was that Zarbon had the ability to switch gender. He kept his self very low- keyed and didn't want anyone to know.  
  
"You kind of look like Zarbon. Are you his sister or something?"  
  
"Something like that." Zarbon answered. /Rad, where the Hell are you?/ Zarbon was starting to fume.  
  
Unfortunately, because he wasn't Saiyan, he didn't have the mind link with Raditz but they could feel each other's moods. Like now Raditz came barreling down through the open room with a menacing look. He recognized the male.  
  
"Sosai, shouldn't you be at your post right now." Raditz said letting the other Saiyan know that he was starting to tread on dangerous ground.  
  
"Um, actually I'm on break and was going to ask this lovely lady out to lunch." Sosai turned back to Zarbon, completely ignoring Raditz low threaten growls. "So, how about it?"  
  
Zarbon looked up in surprised. "So, how about what?"  
  
"Having lunch with me"  
  
"Well, I-I uh---" Zarbon was floored he didn't know what to say without giving his self away.  
  
"Sorry, Sosai but Zar was just on her way to a very important meeting." Raditz said as he noted the dark thundercloud that settled over the young male.  
  
"Oh? Well maybe next time then."  
  
"Yeah, maybe" Zarbon said as his mate pulled him out of the room.  
  
Raditz dragged his partner a few feet down the hall before Zarbon decided that he needed to give his lover a piece of his mind.  
  
"Alright Rad! Why the Hell did you leave me alone in there like that?!"  
  
"I'm sorry koi but something very important needed my attention at the moment?" Raditz explained. "But I came as soon as I felt your uneasiness."  
  
The spiky hair warrior had backed his mate into the wall. He rained feathery kisses down Zarbon's, face and neck until he stopped at his mouth. "Can you forgive me Zar?" Raditz teased the smooth skin with his tongue outlining the faint mark on his neck and shoulder.  
  
"Well, I'll forgive you just this once but if it ever happens again you'll be sleeping on the sofa for an entire month." Zarbon chastised.  
  
Raditz didn't really care. He knew that his mate wouldn't make good on the threat.  
  
"Don't worry koi I will never leave you like that again, but just remember who you belong to. No other shall lay claim to you"  
  
Raditz suddenly bit down on top of his mark re-opening the wound. Zarbon tightly closed his eyes. The sensation of Raditz sucking oh his blood was arousing. His lower region began to throb as the action seized control of his mind. He lifted a pale green leg and hooked it around Raditz pulling him closer.  
  
Raditz slid his hand up the firm thigh, never stopping his exotic task of drinking his lover's rich red liquid, but he stop when the baby lashed out. He completely forgot that the baby was in the middle. Raditz reluctantly gave upon his pursuit of sexual pleasure.  
  
"Come-on Zar. Let me get you to the financial department before Vegeta have an aneurysm." He said as he kissed slightly bruised lips.  
  
They walked away in silence holding to each other. A figure stepped from around the empty corridor.  
  
"So, Raditz. You're cheating on your mate with that mesuinu. Well, I'll show you." The tall male turned and walked in the opposite direction of the unsuspecting couple.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A few days later Zarbon was milling around in his office when there was a knock at his door. He seldom received visitors and when he did it was either Vegeta or Raditz. He knew that it wasn't Vegeta because he was still on maternity leave from court and he knew for sure that it wasn't Raditz because he just left fifteen minutes ago after bringing him lunch.  
  
"Enter!" He called out.  
  
He was very surprised by his visitor and wondered why he was here. "Uh, hi Sosai. What brings you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to say hello and to see how you were doing" Sosai replied.  
  
"Well, I'm fine" Zarbon answered then he just thought of something. "How did you know that I was here?"  
  
Bells and whistles were going off and Zarbon's heart began to race. Sosai slowly approached him.  
  
"I asked some people about you and I was told that you temporarily took over for Zarbon while he's away taking some business for our king." Sosai said as he backed the reptile into a corner of his office placed both of hands around head.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanna know why a darashinai like you is creeping around with a mated Saiyan?" Sosai asked.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Zarbon's heart was beating loudly in his ears. He wondered if Vegeta felt like this when he'd attacked him. Well, this serves him right to wrong an innocent.  
  
"You're similar in beauty to Raditz' mate, and I wonder if that that bastard's brat you're carrying his? Ah, what a messy scandal it would be if is"  
  
Zarbon was trapped. He had no where to go as he listened to brazing male. "You know that we could avoid such bad media, if you---"  
  
"If I what?"  
  
"Be mated to me"  
  
Zarbon shook his head. "NO!"  
  
Sosai laughed. "Yes, you will" He leaned in toward Zarbon intending on kissing him but someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Without turning around Sosai said, "We're busy at the moment. Come back later.'  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
Sosai stiffened and turned. "Raditz, what beings you here?"  
  
"Funny you should say that. I was practically on the other side of the palace when I felt my mate in trouble."  
  
"Your *mate*???" Sosai was confused. How cold his mate be here?  
  
Raditz growled baring sharp fangs. He lunged at the offending male pulling off his scared partner. Paper shattered throughout the air as Sosai slid across the desk landing on the opposite side on the floor. The long spiky haired Saiyan rushed to his lover. The reptilian was rooted to the spot.  
  
"Zar" Raditz called out but he didn't reply. "Zar-bon"  
  
Yellow-amber orbs finally ascended to stare into concern obsidians.  
  
"Are you okay?" Raditz asked while looking him over any type of injury.  
  
"Yeah, well you know me mate tough as nails" Zarbon said trying to make light of what almost happened.  
  
"No you're not Zar. You're female and you're vulnerable just like any other female or submissive mate. I'm sorry but I think that it's best that you remained in our quarters until after the baby is born." Raditz said.  
  
"You gotta be joking, ne?" Zarbon replied.  
  
"No, I'm not and I'm sure that Bulma and the other doctors will agree with me. It's no longer safe for you to walk around the palace without a bodyguard and Vegeta's not going to give me time off to protect you. As much as I want too but there is no way possible." Raditz explained.  
  
Zarbon hung his head. Raditz was right. It was becoming a struggle to leave their bedroom plus Raditz was still conducting some business for Vegeta that may require him to leave the planet. As always Raditz knew what was best.  
  
"Alright Rad. I'll stop working" Zarbon whispered as water gathered in his eyes.  
  
Raditz reached up with large fingers and wiped away the tears that cascaded down his mate's face. "Don't worry koi. You can work from our room. Remember you do have an office set-up there as well"  
  
Zarbon said nothing as he nodded his head causing his emerald braid to bounce back and forth. Loud clapping could be heard from behind the couple. Raditz spun around standing directly in front of Zarbon.  
  
"How sweet. It seems that you were telling the truth Raditz" Sosai got up off the floor to confront the older Saiyan. "So this mesuinu is really Zarbon. Tell me commander pause is Zarbon a better fuck with a p_ss_ or do you prefer ramming him from behind?"  
  
Raditz gave a hardy laugh. "Let's just say that I have the best of both worlds but you will never tell another living soul that"  
  
"Really? And why is that?"  
  
"Because you'll be dead"  
  
Then Raditz charged the taller Saiyan slamming his fist into his gut "Say good-bye" Raditz released and energy ball that he was holding.  
  
The blast went right through Sosai. A surprised look remained frozen on his face.  
  
Oh, yeah! This was what Saiyan's lived for, to crush enemies that were weaker them. Especially, upstart rival males. Raditz turned back to his female mate.  
  
"I'll have someone clean-up this mess and get them to get whatever you need, but in the mean time I'm taking you to the med-lab to get checked out"  
  
Zarbon still remained quiet as Raditz led him to the medical wing.  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
Now, Zarbon lay on the bed rubbing his stomach. He felt rapid movements of the baby. It wouldn't be long now but he wishes that Raditz would be back home soon.  
  
The sun was slowly dipping behind the horizon giving way to a clear starry night. Zarbon's eyes began to droop as his body gave into the much needed rest that it so desperately craved. His last thoughts were about his daughter. Since the incident in Bulma's no one had told him about what had happened, and that was a couple of weeks ago.  
  
Maybe he'll find out some information later but right now he needed to sleep.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: I know what you're going to say. This chapter was mostly about Zarbon and Raditz. I haven't really focused on them but everything is about to come to the surface so hang on ^_~ Man, talk about a close call. Zarbon got lucky. What about Zarra and Turlis? (I actually found out that his is spelled Turles but I'm not changing it at this point) Do you think that Vegeta will punish his own daughter right along with that creep? Hmm, Turlis doesn't want that to happen but you'll never know. Did anyone guess the sex of Zarbon's baby? I dropped a hint. See if you can find it. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Nemesis 


	8. Ch8 Today's the Day

How do I comfort thee?  
  
Chapter 8: Today is the day  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationship if you have a problem with this then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: It was pointed out to me that I was making some errors with my Japanese {as limited as it is} So, I had to re-check my word usage on some words.  
  
Ouja: King, Monarch, Ruler  
  
Ouji: Prince  
  
Oujo: Princess  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The weather on New Vegetasei was totally unpredictable. It was the beginning of August and it was pouring down rain and it was the middle of summer.  
  
Zarbon was just sitting at his desk going over some figures when the message monitor began flashing. He gingerly got up and wobbled over to the bed and hit the answer button.  
  
~~To My Dearest Zarbon, I am sorry to say that I will not be home for at least another week. The delegates of Raikarre have not come to a decision of accepting King Vegeta's proposal for a peace treaty. I miss you terribly and wished that you were here with me. I pray that you are taking it easy and going to your weekly check-ups. I love you my mate and I will be home as soon as the liberations are over.  
  
Raditz~~  
  
Tears descended down Zarbon's smooth face as he deleted the message. Soon the silent tears turned into loud shoulder racking sobs. He laid down on the queen size bed forgetting about the mounds of paperwork that was on his desk.  
  
Bulma had told him on his last visit that he needed plenty of rest, because he could deliver at any given day, but that didn't matter to him. He wanted his mate home, and it also didn't matter that the bed was being drench and not just by his tears.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A plated dropped to the floor shattering beyond repair. Zarra doubled over grabbing her expanded belly. Sweat pooled down her face as a sharp cramp assaulted her stomach and back.  
  
Turlis was still in bed when he suddenly felt pain from his mate. As swiftly as he could he slipped on a pair of black shorts and headed into the small kitchen of the bedroom. He found Zarra clutching the side of the stainless steel sink as water pooled around her feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Turlis asked trying not to panic.  
  
"I-I don't know gasp Ahhh! I th-think my water broke" Zarra cried out as another contraction attacked her.  
  
Turlis lead his mate to the near-by dinette set and had her sit down. Then he went about dressing his self. As soon as he was done he called Zarra's doctor.  
  
~~Bulma here~~  
  
"Sorry to disturb you Bulma but I think that Zarra's in labor right now"  
  
~~WHAT?! How's that possible? She still has three weeks left~~ Bulma was floored. ~~Hurry-up and bring her to the main hospital~~ Bulma ended the call. She wasn't out door when her phone ranged again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Turlis gathered his mate in his arms. "Bulma wants you at the hospital now love"  
  
Zarra nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her partner's neck. The brawny Saiyan went out of the window despite the heavy rain. Thank goodness that Bulma recalibrate the collar or else Zarra would be giving birth in her room.  
  
Their morning had not even begun. Little did the oujo know the she was feeling her father's depressed stated.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Luckily, the scientist wasn't far away as she rounded the last corner to her destination. She banged as loud as she could but the occupant wasn't answering the door. This was not turning out to be a good morning. Bulma decided to override the security lock on the door.  
  
Back when Turlis had attacked Vegeta, she replaced all the locks on the bedrooms and royal suites with palm readers and DNA scanners. She alone had the access codes to override the locks for any type of an emergency.  
  
The door slid closed right after Bulma entered. She quickly made her way to the back of the bedroom. She gasped as she reached the bed. She didn't need to do an exam to know what was happening.  
  
Bulma went to the phone. She was going to need help.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
All was quiet in the royal master bedroom. Three hours prior Vegeta had changed and feed his six-month-old twins and settled back down in bed. Cuddling close to his mate the royal finally closed his eyes for much needed sleep.  
  
About an hour ago he woke suddenly with a burning sensation in his stomach and back, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle but he wished that he could place the feeling.  
  
Ever since Zarra and Turlis completed their bonding, she had been blocking him and he could no longer sense what she was feeling.  
  
Damn that Turlis!  
  
He glanced up at his mate who was sound asleep when the phone rang. Vegeta cursed promising to have the blasted device removed from his room.  
  
"This better be good!" He barked to the caller.  
  
~~Ge, this is Bulma~~  
  
"Do you know what time it is woman?!" Vegeta was not in the mood. Well, he was but he was interrupted before he could get started.  
  
~~Hey there's no time to get into that. Listen, Zarra's in labor right now and I'm tied up somewhere else. Please call Chi-Chi and tell her to go to the hospital to tend to Zarra and I'll be there as soon as I can~~ Bulma hung-up before Vegeta could protest.  
  
/This is just fucking GREAT!/ Vegeta turned back over and shook his slumbering mate awake.  
  
"hmm, not now Geta I'm tired" Came a jumbled reply.  
  
"Kakarott! I'm not waking you up for THAT! Get up!' Vegeta barked, but he wished that he was waking Goku up for a make-out session. Babies come at the most inopportune time.  
  
Again Vegeta forcefully shook Goku but the larger male didn't budge. The vein on Vegeta's temple was pulsating slightly. Of all the most inconvenient time, he would have to exhaust his mate to the point of no return.  
  
Well, he was going to have to call Goku's harpy wife. He prayed to Kami that she was in a good mood, because he really didn't fell like hearing any smack from her this morning.  
  
The royal got back out of bed and made the call. After he finished talking with the banshee, he got dressed and left heading toward the hospital.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The circular ship landed in the decking bay. The door hissed opened giving way to dark grey skies and drizzling rain. The passenger exited the pod grateful to be home again. He couldn't wait until he saw his beautiful mate. However, his day of rest and relaxation would be anything but peaceful, as he dragged his tired aching body to his quarters.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The human scientist trotted back and forth from the kitchen to the bathroom to the bedroom. Bulma had managed to change the sheets on the bed. Luckily, there was a mattress protector underneath or else the mattress would have been ruined from the excess fluid.  
  
Bulma checked on her patient. Zarbon's eyes were closed but she could tell that he was in a little bit of pain. She had hooked-up IV's and fetal heart monitors. There was no time to move him to the hospital, which was a few buildings over from the palace; and she couldn't move him to the med-lab, he was just too far along.  
  
When Bulma first arrived, she knew that he had gone into labor then she immediately check to see how far he had dilated. Zarbon went from zero to six in a matter of hours.  
  
Bulma went about making sure that Zarbon was as comfortable as possible. Glazed yellow-amber orbs opened.  
  
"Bul-ma" He whispered.  
  
"Sshhs, Zar. It's only a little while longer until you're fully dilated then you can push okay" Bulma said trying to reassure the female reptile.  
  
"I-I ca-an't do this' He replied.  
  
"Yes, you can Zar. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" Bulma wanted to keep Zarbon from panicking or else the baby could run into some problems, and she didn't have the equipment to handle an emergency.  
  
/Dear Kami please let everything work out with no complications/ She silently prayed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lazy charcoal eyes scrunched tightly fighting off the take-over of consciousness. A muscled arm reached over on the other side of the bed searching for the warm body that should be there. Goku opened both eyes when he discovered that his mate was not there next to him.  
  
He looked around the room but there was no sign of Vegeta anywhere. Goku searched out for his lover's energy signature and found it in the hospital. He also noticed that Bulma was in his brother's room along with Zarbon. The gentle Saiyan sat-up in bed wondering what was going-on.  
  
::Geta, why are you at the hospital?::  
  
::Zarra's in labor but it might be a while before she delivers::  
  
::Did you know that Bulma was in Zarbon's room?::  
  
::What is she doing there? That woman needs to have her ass here!:: Vegeta yelled back mentally.  
  
::Calm down Geta before you pop something. I'll go see what she's up too and I'll join you later:: Goku ended the call and got dressed.  
  
His only problem was what to do about the twins. He couldn't take them to Vegeta, it sounded like he was on a short fuse, and Chi-Chi was at the hospital too.  
  
"Gohan can watch them!" Goku said out loud in the quietness of his room.  
  
He packed up Gogeta and Monaka's baby bags and grabbed onto them hugging each one in his strong grasp then faded out of the room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A short time later Goku reappeared inside his brother's room but he wished that he went with his first choice to knock before barging in. The Earth raised Saiyan quickly covered his eyes and turned around. He didn't want to see Zarbon from *that* angel.  
  
"Goku? What are you doing here?" His friend asked.  
  
Embarrassed beyond anything the Saiyan couldn't turn to face her. "Well, Bul I came to ask you the same thing"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I talked with Vegeta and he said that Zarra is ready to have the baby, and he wants to know why you are not there helping her" Goku explained. His whole face was still burning.  
  
Bulma lowered the sheet that was blocking Zarbon's view and she went to stand face to face with the flushed male.  
  
"Goku, I can't leave right now---"Bulma said but her friend cut her off.  
  
"NANI?! Oh, man! Bulma you have to! Vegeta's going mental, and I don't think I can keep him from doing anymore damage" Goku ranted.  
  
"Listen to me Son! I can't leave Zarbon is about ready to push his baby out. If I move him he could, either deliver the baby in a hallway or worse he could develop an infection. This is the best place for him now. Besides, Chi-Chi is there to help." Bulma said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
She could see the uneasiness in his dark eyes. He was starting to worry. Zarra was like a daughter to him and he treated her as such.  
  
There was nothing else that Bulma could do to comfort her friend. Zarbon was going to have his baby first. However, she couldn't have the Saiyan warrior underfoot and giving her grey hairs. Goku had to go.  
  
"Uh, Goku. Why don't you go to the hospital and keep Ge company. If you're there it's less likely that he'll blow-up something." Bulma suggested.  
  
"Um, okay. I've seen enough already." Goku shimmered from sight without even saying good-bye.  
  
Bulma turned her attention back to Zarbon. She checked him again he was fully dilated. Bulma cleansed her hands and dressed herself in scrubs.  
  
"Okay, Zar. When I tell you to I want you to push." Bulma instructed.  
  
Zarbon just huffed and nodded his head. Right when Bulma slipped on her surgical gloves the bedroom door swooshed opened.  
  
"ZARBON!"  
  
Bulma peeked over the screen. "Zar, its Raditz!" Bulma couldn't contain her excitement. She prayed that the commander would make it back home before the baby's birth.  
  
"In here Raditz!" Bulma called out.  
  
The longhaired fighter made his way toward the back of the room. When he got to the bed he couldn't believe his eyes. He immediately rushed to his mate's side. "Wh-what? Bulma I don't understand? Why is he going into labor early? He still had at least a couple of more weeks left" Raditz questioned.  
  
"When I got your message breath I kind of stressed myself a little breath then next thing I knew my water broke breath I had to call Bulma" Just from talking Zarbon was wearing down quickly.  
  
"Okay Zar, I need for you to push!"  
  
Raditz grabbed on to his lover's hand for support.  
  
"AARRGGH!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The blue haired genius made her way to the hospital to see how things were going with the oujo. She was wiped out after listening to Zarbon scream at Raditz for getting him pregnant, but the outcome was well worth all the misery of the reptile's rant.  
  
She noticed that her husband was asleep on Goku's shoulder. He put his index finger to his lips indicating that his mate was indeed asleep.  
  
"How's Zarbon?" Goku whispered.  
  
"Fine" She said smiling. "Mother and child are doing wonderful. Even Raditz survived."  
  
"When did my brother get back? Vegeta told me that he would be gone for at least another week." Goku said, very surprised that his older was home.  
  
"Well, apparently about an hour or so after Raditz sent Zarbon a message stating that he wouldn't be home for awhile, Zarbon had worked his self up so badly that he went into labor. Anyway, Raditz knew that something was wrong with him and told the delegates to either to get their act together or risk total annihilation by not accepting the peace treaty" Bulma again smiled when Goku's dark eyes widen at that part of the story.  
  
"Don't worry Goku. He only said that so he could hurry-up and get back here. Anyway, I'll talk with later I'm going to see how Zarra is doing."  
  
Goku watched the retreating form of his childhood friend disappear behind the door lending into the royal suite. He looked down at his slumbering mate to make sure that their endless chatter didn't wake him. The large male placed a gentle kiss on his partner's head and sat back to wait on his stepdaughter's condition.  
  
~ Inside Zarra's room ~  
  
Bulma had just finished talking with the OB on duty along with Chi-Chi. The genius didn't like what either of them was telling her. Zarra was already hooked-up to IV's, heart monitors, and even a catheter but still no baby. After just 14 hours, Zarra stopped dilating. She was still holding at 4cm.  
  
Bulma saw Turlis sitting next to the princess holding her hand and caressing her hair with the other. She had to break the news to them.  
  
"Zarra. Turlis" She greeted slightly nodding her head.  
  
Turlis motioned for her to take his seat but Bulma declined. The older Saiyan could tell that something was wrong. He could smell Bulma's nervousness.  
  
"Is the baby alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes and no, because of Zarra's size she's too small to have a natural childbirth. Plus, even if she could push the baby out, she still couldn't have it naturally." Bulma explained.  
  
The heart monitors was increasing in blips. Zarra was starting to panic.  
  
"Zarra you need to calm yourself or else you jeopardize the baby's life."  
  
"I don't understand Bulma. Why can't I deliver normally?"  
  
"You've stopped dilating. In order for the baby to come out you have to be at 10cm. You're only at 4." Bulma hesitated a second before explaining the rest.  
  
"What is it that you're not willing to say?" Turlis inquired. He saw the apprehensive look in bright sky blue orbs.  
  
"The baby is breeched"  
  
"Meaning what?" Turlis was getting more upset and it wasn't helping that Zarra was displacing all her worry onto him just so she could remain calm.  
  
Bulma cringed a little. She heard the bark from his questioned. "It means that with normal delivery the head exits first but in Zarra's case the baby's feet are first. We need to do a c-section. The anesthesiologist will come-in to prep her so we can do the surgery" Bulma concluded.  
  
Turlis gritted his teeth together as Zarra squeezed his hand.  
  
"No" She whispered. "This can't be happening" Zarra started crying.  
  
"Turlis please try to keep her calm. This is the last thing that we need is for the baby to be under distress" Bulma left the couple to inform Vegeta and Goku. She really didn't feel like dealing with hot-tempered royal.  
  
Kami must have known that Vegeta would be a bear with a sore paw. Bulma couldn't be more thankful. The royal was still knocked out. She explained everything to Goku then left to get ready for the surgery. The long morning was turning into a very long afternoon and probably a long evening.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
By early evening Bulma was passed out in her office. She had been on-call since Turlis called her to inform her about Zarra then right after that Zarbon. She was dog-tired.  
  
Everything went smoothly. Zarra had a healthy 8lb. boy and Turlis was practically bouncing off the walls because of that fact. Even Vegeta tried to hide his happiness at having a grandson, but he knew all to well that happiness was never within one's gasp, it was always one step away.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The excitement of the day finally came to a slow stop. Vegeta and Goku laid in bed in a mass of tangled limbs, tails, and sheets. Goku had retrieved the twins and they were sound asleep.  
  
Every thing was peaceful at the moment, which neither of them could deny, but the young Saiyan knew that task that awaited his lover. Soon, his mate would have to pass judgement against Turlis. Goku didn't know whom the sentence would hurt more: Zarra or Vegeta.  
  
He held Vegeta closer and wrapped his tail around the royal's leg. No matter what the Vegeta's decides, he would be there for him.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Well, I think you know what's coming up next. What will Geta do about Turlis and how will it effect Zarra? Tell me what you think ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	9. Ch9 Sins of a Father

03.01.Mar  
  
How do I comfort thee?  
  
Chapter 9: Sins of a Father  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Warning: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Sorry, for taking such a long time to update, but I've been busy preparing for the birth of my second child. Now, since I have my computer up and running I'm trying to finish putting the rest of the chapters out for this fic. Don't worry I've been working on my other fics as well so be on the look out for updates with those as well.  
  
~Kewla: Thanks for the emails and keeping an eye on me ^_~  
  
~V: I haven't heard from you in a while. I hope everything is okay. Let me know how you're doing ^_~  
  
Now, enough of my endless chatter on the story ^_~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A month had gone by in the blink of an eye. The chaos of the new Saiyan babies still hasn't calmed the frail nerves of the king.  
  
Vegeta didn't know that Zarbon had gone into labor at the same time as Zarra. Not only that but Zarbon was too far a long to deliver at the hospital. Luckily, Raditz returned home in the nick of time to assist the female scientist from Earth in delivering his seven and a half-pound baby girl.  
  
The royal had been making his self sick over the decision about Turlis. He could only come up with one logical solution that wouldn't tear his daughter apart. He was going to hold off a little while longer before sentencing him. Right now he just needed some time alone. Between the Counsel, his lover, and the kids, he wasn't getting much rest.  
  
In addition to the lack of rest, the ouja had been feeling like crap. On occasion he noticed that his food wasn't staying down like it should plus he would in the bathroom puking his insides out throughout the day. His first thought that he was pregnant but after he searched for a life signature and found none, he dismissed the whole ideal all together.  
  
He felt that from the stress and strain of running a planet and taking care of his family it was starting to catch-up to him.  
  
However, the prospect of being pregnant was something that he didn't want. Even though he was still young, by Saiyan standards, he was scared of what might happen. None of his pregnancies were exactly ideal.  
  
Vegeta just didn't know how this one would be different considering that Gogeta and Kay was born four weeks early. If it came down to the wire, he would terminate the pregnancy. There was no way that he would put his self through that type of misery. The only other problem would be that he'd had to face his lover.  
  
Vegeta sat back in his chair and looked about the room. For once it was finally quiet for his peace of mind. Goku had taken the twins out for the day leaving him to catch-up on long over due paper work.  
  
"What would I do?" He said to no one in particular as he went back to working on a new peace treaty proposal. For now, he put his personal problems in the back of his mind, so he could concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ Several days later ~  
  
A lazy hand rubbed the taut backside of the warm body in bed. A reddish tail thumped back and forth as the owner purred.  
  
Vegeta could hear the faint cooing noises drifting through the room as the twins played in their shared playpen. He was getting a little worried over the fact that he had been slacking off with his training. His rebellious stomach had calmed down somewhat to where he could do light exercises without sticking his head in the toilet.  
  
Goku even mentioned that he was starting to gain some weight. Hell, that was the thing that he needed. Since he didn't have any meetings schedule for the next couple of weeks it would be the perfect opportunity to get in a good workout.  
  
The light fingering movements ceased, bringing Vegeta out of his reverie.  
  
"I hope that you have a very good reason for stopping in what you were doing Kakarott" Vegeta said as he turned his head toward his young lover.  
  
"But of coarse koi" Goku figured that now would be a good time to talk.  
  
Vegeta looked at his mate wondering what he was up too.  
  
"I was just thinking that we should go somewhere that's nice and quiet" Goku suggested. He noticed a while back that his ouja was tiring out quickly and for a good reason.  
  
"Now is not a good time Kakarott. Next week I've decided to hold Turlis' hearing and be done with it"  
  
"Look Geta. You're running yourself ragged and I will not have you drop dead from exhaustion. After this trial, you and I are going away. Chi-Chi and Bulma can watch over the twins."  
  
"Kay, you are asking me to leave my responsibilities as Ruler to the Counsel Elders. I simply can not do that." Vegeta stare into worrisome eyes.  
  
"As your protector Geta I am concerned over your health---" He paused and took in a breath of air. Goku outlined Vegeta's face with long slender fingers. "---and the health of our unborn child."  
  
Vegeta froze. Not again. There's gotta be a law against mates with a high sperm count. Goku had managed to get him pregnant again. No wonder he was starting to flip out about him needing rest. Added to the fact that he was gaining weight.  
  
No more this was it. Goku has got to get neutered. He can't rule a planet properly if his mate always kept him pregnant. His father must be rolling over in his grave laughing at this.  
  
Before Vegeta knew what he was saying it was ringing loud in his ears. "I don't want this one."  
  
"Huh?" Goku sat-up in bed.  
  
"I said that I don't want this one. Kakarott, the twins nearly killed me. Before that it was our first baby and before that I had problems with Zarra and her twin. My small frame was not designed to carry children. Who knows what will happen this time" Vegeta explained. His fear was evident in his eyes.  
  
Goku was speechless. Vegeta wanted to abort the pregnancy. "Listen Geta, I know it's soon to have another one but by then the twins will be a year old." Goku tried to reason with his stubborn mate. "Just think about this before you decide on anything"  
  
Vegeta remained quiet. He knew in his mind that he didn't want this baby but his heart was telling him that this child was created for a reason.  
  
He knew that Goku would do everything that he possible could do to make sure that nothing would go wrong. Then there was the harpy and the woman. He could only imagine their reaction when they tell them.  
  
"I'll think it over Kakarott and give you my answer in one week" Vegeta said because after a week there would be no way to terminate the fetus.  
  
Goku nodded his head letting his mate have his way. He didn't understand why Vegeta was so dead against about having another child, but he would not argue with him if he decides not to keep it. It would hurt, yes but he wouldn't let this come between him and the man that he loves.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Since the room was large enough as well as wide, Vegeta had given permission for Raditz to construct a nursery. He had just returned in from communications doing last minute rounds before heading to his room.  
  
The longhaired warrior stuck his head in the baby's room only to see his mate fast asleep on the single bed with Kaiwari cooing to herself in the bassinet next to him.  
  
He gently picked up his precious bundle and proceeded to his room. He returned a moment later to retrieve the baby's diapers, power, and clothes. As he changed his daughter, she took noticed of her black tail that seemed to have a mind of it's own.  
  
Even though Raditz' Saiyan genes had a bigger pull, Zarbon's exotic features still shined through. Kaiwari had unusual eye coloring. Instead of the yellow-amber like Zarbon's or the charcoal like Raditz, her eyes possessed both shades.  
  
She also inherited Zarbon's rich flowing hair but it was black with streaks of emerald throughout, and that included her downy tail. For the most part Raditz was enjoying fatherhood to the fullest.  
  
However, he was worried about Zarbon, he had been showing signs of depression and it seemed to be getting worse with each passing day. Raditz had talked to Bulma about it and she told him that Zarbon was going through something called postpartum depression.  
  
Coupled with the fact that he's a first time mother Zarbon wasn't handling motherhood very well. Bulma's suggestion was for him to help Zarbon in any way that he could to help elevate the stress as a first time parent as much as possible.  
  
The warrior went into the small kitchen to get a bottle for his precious little angel.  
  
On his way back into the main bedroom, Raditz checked in on his lover. Zarbon was still asleep and probably would be out for the next 2hrs. or until it was time to feed Kaiwari again. Raditz pulled the door closed to tend to his daughter.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Even after a month, Turlis still couldn't get the hand of changing Kurokumo's diaper quick enough without the little rugrat peeing all over him. This would be his third uniform that was soaked by the never-ending firehose.  
  
Zarra was actually getting a good laugh out of it. Especially when Turlis bent down too low and got sprayed in the face. She fell off the bed from laughing so hard. Turlis however, did not find that funny in the least.  
  
The comic relief was a good way to keep their minds off of the up coming trial.  
  
Kurokumo was a miniature copy of his father right down to the jet-black spiky hair and tail. When Goku and Vegeta visited them, Son mentioned that Kurokumo and Goten could pass for twins. Hopefully, his grandson wouldn't be a holy terror like Trunks and Goten.  
  
Turlis put his son down for a nap and laid down next this his exhausted mate. He pulled her close and closed his dark eyes to join her in slumber land. Sleep was not easy to come by since Zarra had the baby and it was coming less and less with the trial approaching quickly.  
  
Turlis was a little worried about the outcome but he knew that this was his own doing and would accept any form of punishment that Vegeta would pass upon him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The throne room was extremely quiet the only sounds that could be heard were the black boots that were swiftly making a way toward the blood red carpeted dais.  
  
Goku stood off to the left of the throne scanning the scowling faces of the Counsel Elders. Obviously, they were not too pleased by the damning evidence that was presented by Bulma, Raditz, Zarbon, and Vegeta. His self included but the final decision was left up the ouja if the Counsel found it acceptable and within reason.  
  
Zarra refused to testify against Turlis stating that she forgave him for transgressions that he committed against her.  
  
The Earth raised Saiyan slightly shook his head. Over the past couple of months he had observed his 'twin' and discovered that Vegeta's father made a deal with the third class warrior. It seemed that the late King promised Turlis his son as a mate, provided that the warrior was able to move the Saiyan population and the wealth of Vegetasei to a new planet that the King found on a purchasing expedition.  
  
What Turlis didn't know at the time was that the young prince was already in the cold iron grip of Frieza.  
  
The previous Elders knew about this and because King Vegeta paid them in advance for their support of the union, they were Hell bent on not prosecuting Turlis for what he had done, which had resulted in Vegeta loosing his baby.  
  
Turlis stood quietly in front of the ouja. Guards were flank on both sides the brawny warrior. They were more for appearance than for protection.  
  
Vegeta rose from his chair. His red and black cape bellowing freely behind him. He never looked so majestic as he does now. Goku's mind was starting to wander. Tonight Vegeta gives him his answer about the baby.  
  
He just prays to Kami that his mate wouldn't be bull-headed about this. Goku was quite sure that if it was the other way around he would keep the baby because Kami had blessed him with the ability to have children but most of all to be able to have them with someone who loves him with all his heart.  
  
Vegeta descended down onto the marble floor and stood a few paces in front of the accused. He saw his daughter and grandson sitting in the aisle by the white decorative columns along with Bulma and Trunks as well as Chi-Chi and Goten. Raditz was in attendance as Lead Guard. Zarbon declined and stayed in his room with the baby.  
  
The hearing was closed off to the general public. Vegeta didn't want a rebellion breaking out just in case the people were not happy with the Final Judgement. It was now or never. Vegeta just prays that Zarra will forgive him.  
  
"Turlis, because you were lead to believe by the late King Vegeta of a union that was not honorable, I can not punish you for high treason. However, because you pursued your own agenda you will be charged with rape, kidnapping, and assault." Vegeta stopped letting the court recorder document every word.  
  
"It is within my power to sentence you to death. However, in recent events you have managed to bond and mate with a member of the Royal House of Vegeta. Therefore punishment by death is waved."  
  
Turlis expelled the breath of air that he was holding when Vegeta announced that but it wasn't over. There was still more to come.  
  
"Let it be known that Turlis is now mated to the first Princess of Vegetasei, and from this union that any heirs produce will have no claim to the Vegetasei throne. Your status as a third class citizen will remain the same. Your heirs will inherit the titles that they deserve."  
  
By this point Zarra was in tears but she knew that he 'Mother' had to do it.  
  
"As punishment, Turlis, you are hereby banned from Vegetasei for a period of fives years to the planet Earth. You will report to Son Gohan for community service. You will also be tagged and monitored of your progress. However, should you deviate from any task at hand you will be put to death immediately."  
  
Turlis eyes widen. There was no way that Vegeta would kill his own daughter but then again it would be his punishment for not following orders. He could feel his mate's anguish over the judgement. To leave her for five years would definitely kill her but there was nothing that he could do about it.  
  
"Counsel, do you concur with the Final Judgement?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Hai, Your Majesty, and as advisors to the Crown we hereby demand for the sentence to be carried out immediately." The Head Elder replied.  
  
"Very well. This hearing is adjourned. Turlis you'll leave at first light."  
  
"Noooo!" Zarra cried out. She quickly ran to her mate and cried into his chest as the guards led him away.  
  
Without another word Vegeta exited the throne room trying to escape the wailing sounds of his daughter. He made it to his study without stopping. When he closed the doors he did something that he only had done a few times in his life and that was cry.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N" *sniff* I don't know about you guys but this was a hard chapter to get through. Turlis gets kicked off Vegetasei. What will happen to Zarra and the baby now? What will Vegeta tell Goku about their baby? Find out in the next chapter. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you have ^_~  
  
Please excuse any and all mistakes. I'm still searching for a beta reader.  
  
Nemesis 


	10. Ch10 What more can I say?

03.06.Mar  
  
How do I comfort thee?  
  
Chapter 10: What more can I say?  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Warning: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Thank you everyone for the fantastic reviews ^_~  
  
~V: I saw your a/n after I posted the last chapter, but don't worry everything will work out. {gives huge hug}  
  
~Kewla: I actually got up this morning to see if you had reviewed it and nearly fell over when I saw it. Okay let's see: The reason why Vegeta didn't feel the baby was because he was too stressed out to really concentrate. Next: Turlis and Zarra's heirs cannot ascend to the throne but they will get their titles (e.i. Ouji or Oujo) I hoped that that had helped.  
  
~Nelia B: Yes, the decision was hard but what else could Vegeta? Keep reading it's starting to get deep.  
  
Enough of my chatter! On with the story, enjoy! ^_~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ Five months later ~  
  
Bulma was not taking any chances this time around. Ever since Vegeta passed judgement against Turlis, he wasn't having an easy time. Bulma went to the Counsel requesting a temporary leave of absence on Vegeta's behalf.  
  
In all honesty, she thought that the Elders would snub her and deny her the request, but after careful deliberation, it was granted.  
  
The Earth scientist was trilled to tell her childhood friend that he and his mate could go off some place where Vegeta could recuperate. What had scared Bulma and Goku the most was when the Saiyan monarch had passed out in the middle of a meeting from the lack of rest.  
  
Vegeta was unconscious for almost three days. After that Goku put his foot down, any scheduled meetings were conducted from the office inside their room per videophone. Any official documents that needed Vegeta's signature would go to Goku first, and if he felt that it was not important he would send them to the Counsel members. He was going to make sure that his mate got the rest that he so despressly needs.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta was stretched out in bed watching the rain beading down on the window. He and Goku left the palace shortly after Bulma released him from the hospital. Now, as he thought about it he wonders if he had made the right decision about the baby.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
It was already late and Vegeta missed his dinner date with Goku. He put up mental barriers and lowered his ki; he just didn't want to see anyone right now. It felt like his heart was being ripped in half. He didn't know that that something as punishing his daughter's mate would effect him in such a way.  
  
He slowly made his way back to his room trying to figure out how he was going to face his lover.  
  
Goku put the twins to bed two hours ago and he was quietly pacing the length of the room. Vegeta failed to show for dinner and he could only guess that his small mate was feeling miserable about the hearing. It was a little past ten o'clock when he had decided to go looking for Vegeta when the door opened.  
  
Goku walked up to him. The blue-blooded Saiyan wrapped his arms and tail around him not saying a word. Goku threaded his fingers in flamed hair drawing Vegeta into his brood chest. He knew that something else was bothering Vegeta besides the trial.  
  
Goku lead him into the bathroom and began a hot soothing bath. Once the water was at the right level, he turned it off and proceeded to undress his silent mate. Goku also removed his uniform and got in behind Vegeta.  
  
Goku grabbed the soap and hand towel and began washing Vegeta's back and arms. Vegeta was very tense but he had relaxed somewhat after Goku skillful fingers danced along his skin. His breathing even out and low purring could be heard throughout the bathroom.  
  
"Kakarott, do you think that I made the right decision?"  
  
Goku was floored. He couldn't believe that Vegeta was second-guessing his self over the ruling.  
  
"Hai, koi. You shouldn't beat yourself up about this. You did what you had to do." Goku reached for the shampoo and poured a handful into Vegeta's upright hair that was beginning to droop a little.  
  
Goku hated to ask but he wanted to get this over with. "Tell me what you've decided to do, Geta?" He knew what his lover's answer would be but he wanted to hear it nonetheless. He carefully rinsed the shampoo out of Vegeta's auburn mane and waited for his reply.  
  
Vegeta bowed his head. "My answer remains unchanged." That was all that he had to say.  
  
"Okay. I'll talk with Bulma and see when it can be done"  
  
****  
  
Goku had set-up an appointment with a Saiyan specialist to perform the abortion. He was praying to Kami that by some miracle Vegeta would change his mind and not go through with it.  
  
Kami must have been listening because the day before the appointment Vegeta collapsed in the throne room during counsel and the gentle Saiyan had to reschedule.  
  
After Goku brought his mate back from the hospital, he slept on the sofa giving Vegeta sometime to be alone. In actuality, Goku slept on the sofa where he silently cried his self to sleep.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
The front door opened and closed as Goku walked in with the evening meal. The royal family had a cabin retreat in the mountains that Turlis had constructed. Luckily, no one knew about it except him. The night before Turlis left, he told Goku about the cabin.  
  
There was a full time cook on hand as well as a housekeeper and groundskeeper. The two story five bedroom cabin was always maintained.  
  
Goku made his way to the master bedroom after drooping off his kill. He showered and changed into a fresh pair of clothes then he crawled into bed behind his mate trying not to wake him.  
  
"If you're trying to be quiet Kakarott, forget it. I heard you the minute you set foot in the front door" Vegeta said as a black tail came about to caress his tanned face.  
  
"How are you feeling today Geta?"  
  
"Like I'm about to explode" The small male answered.  
  
"Well, you don't have too much longer to go love." Goku said as he put his large hand over the expanded belly of his partner. He felt the strong kicks and movements of their baby, and Vegeta only had four weeks left until his due date.  
  
Bulma placed him on immediate bed rest once he told her of his decision, which made Goku a happy camper.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Vegeta laid in bed alone. His keen hearing picked-up the sniffling sound of Goku crying in the front part of their room.  
  
This was all his fault. It seems that when it came to running a planet and defeating his enemies he was unmatched. However, when it came to maintaining his relationship, he sucked. He knew that he could save Goku all the grief and just tell him.  
  
He got up out of bed and steadied his self. He was still a little groggy from the local anesthetic that the doctor gave him and cautiously made his way to his mate.  
  
"Kakay"  
  
"Geta? What are you doing out of bed?" Goku questioned sitting up. He was wearing a pair of black gi bottoms and no shirt. He turned on the light that was near by.  
  
"We need to talk" Vegeta said.  
  
"Geta, there's nothing further to discuss. This was your decision and I supported you with it."  
  
Vegeta could hear the hurt and anger in his lover's voice. The royal sat down next to the large male. Goku draped an arm around his mate. Vegeta leaned against Goku's pale chest inhaling that Earth scent that had attracted him so long ago.  
  
"I'm gomen for hurting you. I was only thinking of myself and not thinking about how this would effect you."  
  
"No, Geta. It was selfish of me to think that you were ready for another one." Goku replied.  
  
He rested his head on top of Vegeta's as black and red tails thumped wildly against the cushions of the sofa.  
  
"I didn't go through with it" Vegeta said after several minutes of silence.  
  
"N-nani?" Goku said after stumbling over his tongue.  
  
"I didn't abort the baby. For some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to end a life that we made together" Vegeta explained.  
  
Goku really didn't know how to respond but he knew what to do. He got up bringing Vegeta with him and carried him back to bed and for the rest of the night they laid in each other arms.  
  
****  
  
The next day the royal couple was in the med-lab with Bulma. The blue haired genius was giving her husband a check-up. After the exam she told them her results.  
  
"Ge, Goku. I'm going to be frank" She cast her blue gaze over at Vegeta.  
  
"You're in a high risk zone right now and taking into account of the most recent events, I'm very surprised that you haven't miscarried." Bulma sat back a little on the adjustable stool holding her knee. "As of this moment Ge I'm putting you bed rest."  
  
Vegeta was about to protest but Bulma put up hand to silence him. "If you want your baby to survive Ge, you will not argue with me.  
  
I'm going to talk with the Counsel about giving you some time off. Goku take him somewhere where no body can disturb him and make sure that he stays off his feet." Bulma concluded.  
  
She also wrote explicit instructions about how often Goku should get her so she could do Vegeta's prenatal check-ups, which was about every two weeks.  
  
Goku made arrangements with Chi-Chi to look after the twins. He would get them during the day on the weekends and leave them in her care at night and through the week. It was hard at first to be away from the little monsters but Vegeta had needed his attention. Goku did everything to make his lover comfortable. Now, it was a waiting game.  
  
As time went by, Vegeta knew that he made the right choice. Besides that the doctor couldn't guarantee that he would be able to conceive again after the surgery.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
The rain had finally stopped after a week of continuous down pour. Vegeta was going bonkers being cooped-up inside the cabin for nearly six months. Some of the furniture had to be replaced because he was so bored he started using the expensive pieces as targets.  
  
Bulma had made her weekly visit the week before and it was the Saiyan ouja turn to see her. Bulma needed to do an ultrasound to make sure that the baby was developing like it should. It was one week before Vegeta's estimated due date and Goku was a little nervous about teleporting his pregnant mate such a long distance.  
  
Vegeta was still sleeping when Goku left to bring back Bulma. She was going to have to make do without the ultrasound. Goku was not moving Vegeta regardless. He didn't want to risk the royal going into labor early, which was why he considered terminating the pregnancy in the first place.  
  
Steel obsidian orbs slowly blinked opened as a callous hand felt around on the other side of the bed for the firm muscular body that should have been there only to discover that said body was gone.  
  
Vegeta turned over as best as he could to look out of the window. His mind was still drifting between the sleep realm and the conscious realm. He often thought about how his daughter was doing.  
  
Right after the trial Zarra announced that she and the baby were leaving with Turlis. As always Vegeta told her that she couldn't but Goku put in his two cents worth and told Vegeta that it wasn't his decision to make seeing that Zarra was now mated.  
  
As a parent, Vegeta was no longer responsible for her well being it was her protector's job. Turlis tried to persuade her but the stubborn oujo dug in her boots and ignored him. Oh, well so much for authority.  
  
Goku told the couple that they could live in his house since he only used it when he visited his son. It wasn't as grand as the palace but it was a place that they could call home for a while.  
  
The royal went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. Breakfast was already prepared downstairs but he couldn't make the short trip. He would have to summon one of the servants to bring it him, but going to get it his self was definitely out of the question.  
  
Vegeta felt huge and fat like a cow. He wobbled back to bed and laid down. He was already feeling contractions every once in a while. Another indicator that it wouldn't be too much longer and with each passing day he was becoming more tired and short winded. He could barely make it from the bed to the bathroom without panting.  
  
He couldn't wait until the day his baby was born. He laid back down rubbing his overly large stomach wondering whom the baby would look like, but most of all he prayed that the baby was strong and healthy.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Geta just couldn't go through with it. I'm very surprised though because once he made-up his mind that was it. No questions asked no ifs ands or buts about it. Where you shocked that Zarra left with Turlis? Neither was I. That girl is bullheaded just like Vegeta. Well, tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	11. Ch11 SURPRISE!

03.08.Mar  
  
How do I comfort thee?  
  
Chapter 11: SURPRISE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Warning: This is about m/m relationships, if you have a problem with it then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: I'm elated to see that I didn't disappoint anyone with the outcome of Vegeta's decision about the baby. I just couldn't let him or Goku suffer like that ^_~  
  
~V: You know, condoms *might* work, so let's see what happens. Plus, I'm glad to see that you're back on track ^_~  
  
~Kewla: I hoped that I answered all of your questions {crosses fingers and prays} If not just let me know ^_~  
  
Annd I would like to thank all of you for the fantastic reviews. There's only one more chapter to go {sniff} goman ;( but I need to finish this one before I have my baby.  
  
Now, on with the story ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bulma and Goku made several trips from the cabin to the hospital and back again. Bulma was getting everything that she would need to deliver Vegeta and Goku's baby.  
  
It was two days before the actual due date and Bulma told the couple that the baby could arrive at any time between now and then.  
  
The Earth raised Saiyan also brought their family and friends to the cabin. Raditz had to convince Zarbon to leave their room, which after some sexual persuasion; Raditz was dragged through the halls of the palace to meet up with his brother.  
  
Once there, the servants got everyone settled into their rooms. Chi-Chi and Bulma was in the room across from the Master bedroom. Bulma needed to be close just in case Vegeta went into labor during the middle of the night.  
  
The twins were in the room to the left of the girls and Trunks and Goten were on their right. Raditz and Zarbon's room was down the hall. Each room had it own bathroom and call bells. The servants quarters were located downstairs by the kitchen and dining area. They were housed inside just in case one of the guests or royals needed them at any time day or night.  
  
Things couldn't have been any better. Gogeta and Monaka loved the wide openness of the mountain hideaway.  
  
They were running Chi-Chi down. She had forgotten the never-ending energy supply that Saiyan children possessed, and seeing that she was running after full-blooded Saiyans toddlers, she wasn't cut out for that type of workout. By the end of the day Chi-Chi was frazzled.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
By dinnertime, the group settled down for a nice huge feast. Again, Goku had managed to out do his self by hunting the largest beast he could find. There was so much food they weren't even sure if they would be able to finish it all. Even with Goku's appetite, the large male had his limit.  
  
"Well, guys I'll see you in the morning" Goku announced.  
  
"Wait-a-minute? You're going to bed already?" Bulma asked, very surprised that her friend would be going to sleep at such an early hour.  
  
"Yeah, plus I'm taking Vegeta some food and to spend some time with him. He must be awake by now and hungry. Now, that I think about it, his energy level has been fluctuating like---" Goku trails off making a mad dash toward his room.  
  
He opened the door only to find his mate fast asleep. Goku back out quietly.  
  
"Is Ge okay?" Bulma asked.  
  
"He's fine. I'm just paranoid. My senses are going into over time. I just wanna make sure that I'm there for him when he goes into labor."  
  
Bulma placed her small hand on top of his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "I know this must be tough for you Goku, but you can't let yourself get worked up. Vegeta needs your full attention now. So far everything has been going smoothly with this pregnancy."  
  
"I know, but I still can't help it. Anyway, could you do me a favor and send up Vegeta's dinner for me"  
  
"Sure" She replied.  
  
Bulma went back downstairs and returned a short time later with a tray of food. Nothing else was said as the genius bid her friend good night and rejoined her friends.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The saying always goes that no two pregnancies are the same, right? Rrriiggghht! That's bullshit to the fullest. Whoever came up with that lie should be blasted into the next dimension. Vegeta quietly got up out of bed and left his room. He walked the length of the long hallway holding onto the wall for support.  
  
He would stop every few steps to breathe. His contractions were getting closer together with each passing minute. He wasn't ready to wake his lover or the others just in case the contractions slowed down.  
  
He limped back into his room and slowly made his way across the wooden floor. He had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. He turned-on the lights and glanced at the red digital clock on the far side of the counter near the vanity area. It was 3:07 in the morning.  
  
Goku for some reason woke-up when he heard Vegeta fumbling around in the bathroom. He knocked on the door to make sure that he was all right.  
  
"Geta?" Goku heard his mate's faint panting but received no answer.  
  
::Vegeta, are you okay?::  
  
::NO, BAKA! GO AND FETCH THE WOMAN! MY WATER JUST BROKE!:: Vegeta mentally screamed. It seemed that he was trying to stay clam and keep his breathing under control without upsetting his self.  
  
Goku needed no further explanation as he tripped over his feet dashing out of the room in only his black silk boxers.  
  
From inside the bathroom Vegeta could hear frantic screams from across the hall. Vegeta just shook his head in embarrassment. /Crazy fool must have busted in their room half dressed/  
  
A short time later Bulma and Chi-Chi came into the bathroom with royal. In a matter of seconds they had him prepped and back in the bed to deliver. They put Goku outside of the room for fear of him upsetting Vegeta, which they didn't want.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ During surgery ~  
  
"Ge, how are you holding up?" Bulma asked from behind the screen that was set-up.  
  
"Jussst fiine Bullmma" Vegeta was so far gone from the epidural, he didn't know if he was coming or going.  
  
Chi-Chi was monitoring his vitals and standing by when Bulma was ready for her to take the baby.  
  
"Okay, Ge I'm making the incision now" Bulma made the cut across his lower abdomen and carefully reached for the small curled up bundle.  
  
"CHI!" Bulma called out. "Ge, it's a boy! You have a beautiful baby---" The scientist paused and went back to the task at hand. "Chi! Hurry up! I need your help!"  
  
"Nani?!" Chi-Chi had finished cleaning the newborn and wrapping him up when she heard her friend's urgent request. "OMG! Bulma!"  
  
"I know Chi-Chi, I know."  
  
Neither one said another word as they worked.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ 3 ½ hours later ~  
  
The girls changed the bed linings and cleaned everything around them. Vegeta was still asleep during his recover period. Bulma opened to the door to a nervous looking Goku. He didn't even bother waking his brother and Zarbon.  
  
The Earth raised Saiyan entered the room and went straight toward his partner. Goku held onto Vegeta's hand stroking it lightly being careful not to disturb the IV lines.  
  
Dazed obsidian orbs opened.  
  
"How do you feel koi?"  
  
"Like someone just beat me in the World Tournament" Vegeta whispered.  
  
Goku laughed a little and kissed his lover's hand then kissed him on the lips. Bulma quietly walked-up to her friend with the newest addition to the Royal House of Vegeta. The tiny Saiyan was wrapped in a blue blanket.  
  
"Here's your son Goku" She beamed.  
  
"A boy?! Wow, Geta we have a boy" Goku reached up and accepted the gift that his mate had given him.  
  
Bulma smiled at Goku's childlike behavior. She turned slightly to wipe away the tears that started working their way down her face. She wished that she was having another baby; every one around her was having babies left and right. It just wasn't fair.  
  
"Aannnd here's your other son" Chi-Chi cut in.  
  
"NANI?!!!"  
  
"It's seems that twins runs in Vegeta's bloodline" Bulma said.  
  
"Please tell me that you're kiddin'?" Goku was flabbergasted.  
  
"No, Goku I'm not and we almost lost this little guy because the cord was wrapped around his neck, but everything is okay now" Bulma explained as Chi- Chi positioned the second bassinet next to her husband.  
  
The two friends left leaving the new 'Mother' and Father alone to bond with their babies but most of each other.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N:Yeah, I know the chapter was short but what can I say ^_~ I just hope that you were happy with it. Finally, Vegeta made it through an easy pregnancy. Were you surprised that he had twins? I was, boy talk about multiplying like rabbits. Goku and Vegeta are highly volatile combination when they reproduce. So, tell me what you think? Let me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	12. Ch12 Epilogue

03.08.Mar  
  
How do I comfort thee?  
  
Chapter 12: Epilogue  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Warnings: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Hai, this is it. This has been a very exciting fic for me to write and I'm sad to say that it's over {sniff, grabs for tissue and starts wailing} I've enjoyed each and every review that I received and all the comments on how things should turn out ^_~  
  
Anyway, enough of my endless chatter, now on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ Five years later ~  
  
Everything went by in the blink of an eye. The kids were growing in leaps and bounds. Trunks and Goten had went back to Earth to start getting a little more serious with their training or else it would be Hell to pay from Vegeta and Goku (well, mostly Vegeta).  
  
Somehow Chi-Chi and Bulma got tricked into letting the monotone green giant to continue with the boys training at the Lookout, which Piccolo didn't mind. Bulma still thinks that Goku had something to do with that.  
  
****  
  
Turlis and Zarra were suppose to be coming back home to Vegetasei, but on Vegeta's last visit 3 months ago, the 17 year old told her mom that they decided to stay on Earth. Zarra had fell in love the blue marble planet not that she didn't love home but the Earth was enchanting.  
  
Well, Vegeta was not happy about the decision. He'd missed Zarra terribly even though he had 2 sets of twins to deal with whom demanded his attention 24/7. Besides, that Zarra had her hands full with her 5-year-old son, Kurokumo and her 3-year-old daughter, Yamiya.  
  
Turlis was usually gone with Gohan and the other Z fighters, who after some time finally gotten use to having Goku's look-a-like around. They were either training or scouting the Earth for new enemies. So, he wasn't home the majority of the time to help Zarra with the kids and their training. Goku suggested that she send Kurokumo to Piccolo along with Trunks and Goten.  
  
Piccolo finally told his friend that Dende was not doing his job because he kept laughing at the older Namek trying to maintain a since of balance because the Saiyan brats were starting to get on his nerves from all the sleeping and not enough training.  
  
****  
  
The first son of Bardock was not having an easy time either, contrary to popular belief. He swears to this day that Zarbon got pregnant on purpose just to keep him close to home. He haven't had a moments peace since Radisshu started walking and getting into everything, and that was three years ago.  
  
Kaiwari was no better. She tapped into her power when her little sister was born. Raditz and Zarbon both were surprised that it didn't happen sooner but Bulma explained that from the lack of attention from Zarbon, Kaiwari became jealous. It wasn't enough from just Raditz alone; Kaiwari wanted both of her parent's time.  
  
Not only that but it seems that Zarbon could only produce girls because of Vegetasei's warm climate and unfortunately, Zarbon doesn't under go his gender change during the short winter months. So, this year the couple made plans to go to the planet Ra-El.  
  
The lush green planet was known for it's extreme winters when Vegetasei's going through its' harsh hot summers.  
  
****  
  
The scientist from Earth also had her hands full as well. It seemed that she finally cashed in on her baby making chips with Vegeta. To avoid a high- class scandal, she and Vegeta along with Chi-Chi and Goku went back to Earth for a while.  
  
When they came back to Vegetasei, which they now call home, they told the story the Bulma was artificially inseminated with the Vegeta's sperm.  
  
Seeing that he already fathered a child with the blue haired scientist it would make since for him to father another one with her; but the truth was the Earth genius cornered the royal and told him to pay up in full.  
  
Goku just laughed at his mate and told Vegeta not to look at for any help with his wife. The short-tempered Saiyan was mortified beyond belief at the prospect of sleeping with his wife again, but a deal's a deal.  
  
Bulma got what she had wanted and that was a beautiful baby girl, an exact copy of herself. The downside to that was at only one years old, Bra, was already showing bad personality traits like her father, which Vegeta got a kick out of.  
  
But what he didn't find so funny was when the little imp turned her charms on him and the royal couldn't refuse. Goku on more than one occasion said that Bra was just like Zarra. She was able to wrap Vegeta around her small fingers without even trying.  
  
****  
  
The twins were now in their own rooms, which made Goku extremely happy. He didn't know who was worse Gogeta and Kay or Vejito and Inari. They always interrupted him and Vegeta whenever they tried to make out. Since those days were long past he could actually enjoy his self without being hurried by Vegeta or being stopped by crying babies.  
  
And since Vegeta demanded that his mate get fixed he didn't have to worry about getting pregnant any time soon or again.  
  
****  
  
The night was cool and dim. The moon was nowhere to be seen in the middle of Vegetasei's October winter's night. The stars twinkled high in the sky trying their best to light the way for late night travelers.  
  
The sweet refreshing breeze blew passed the thick curtains filling the vast bedchamber. The air swept over the sleeping forms in the king size bed. The only sounds that could be heard was the exotic purring from the small Saiyan male and the loud thumping of his auburn tail.  
  
Vegeta inhaled deeply, he was still able to detect the faint scent of his and his lover's lovemaking from a few hours ago. Now, they laid in bed content. The royal laid on his side with an arm wrapped around his mate's mid-section. He also had his leg secured around one of Goku's massive thighs.  
  
For once in his miserable life since Frieza, he managed to find his bonded lifemate. They had their fair shares of ups and downs especially when they lost their first baby, but they pulled through that and every thing else that was thrown their way.  
  
Goku hugged Vegeta tighter as if the royal would slip through his fingers. He kissed his lover on the lips and settled back down for the night.  
  
Vegeta snuggled in closer as Goku whispered in his ear. "This is how I comfort thee"  
  
"I know"  
  
With that the Sandman dusted their tired pools of onyx orbs and met each other in the realm of sleep and dreams.  
  
~ owari ~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Oh, man! To be perfectly honest, I didn't want to stop but as the saying goes all good things must come to an end. I hope that every one enjoyed this story as much as I did ^_~  
  
Please check out my other DBZ fics and tell me what you think. Oh, and before you leave, please tell me your thoughts and any comments that you have. Thank you every one for the encouragement and ideas with your questions.  
  
See ya around ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


End file.
